


【锤基】肆无忌惮

by luoke



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 58,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoke/pseuds/luoke
Summary: 全员恶人





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 全员恶人

索尔觉得自己可能要发财了。

这个想法诞生于工作日的最后一天早晨。

当他醒来一睁眼，脑中出现的第一灵光就是一道闪电，可纽约昨晚并没有出现大雨和雷暴天气，所以他猜这必然是什么不可言说的好兆头，于是他打开手机先给自己远在意大利度假的父母发去了问候，然后打开电视，一边洗漱一边看着早间新闻，在镜头晃过奥丁森家族名下某个不知名的小港口时，正叼着电动牙刷感受晨间清凉的索尔差点一口泡沫喷了屏幕。

据他所知，这个港口的用处就是处理一些偷渡和走私的边角料，因为利润不大，所以早就丢给了下面，听说财务报表都被废了，赚到钱就港口几个人瞎几把分，赚不到对集团也没有影响，所以这么几年来，索尔除了大概知道自家有这么个地方外，就再没管过了。

现在这个港口附近发生了爆炸，一个刚刚驶离出去的快艇，都还没进海呢就连人带船炸的粉碎。这会儿FBI和媒体把那里围的水泄不通，索尔作为直接产权所有人，居然是最后一个知道的。

“你今天是不是有什么坏事没告诉我？”抹着脸上洗漱后的水珠，索尔给自己的助理之一挂了电话，从范达尔那悠闲到可以冒泡的口气中，索尔终于在起床后的半小时内，知道了一件大事。

“劳菲死了？”

“对，一枪爆头，专业水平，我让霍根去‘酒店’问过了，史蒂夫表示不是他们的人。”

“然后呢，这么大的事，他两个儿子居然一点反应都没有？”

“有啊，立刻就跑了，然后就炸死了。”

摸出抽屉里的蓝牙耳机卡上，范达尔这会还能听到索尔那边的背景音，对方要是没看新闻，估计也不会这么早来找他。

“所以我是不是要发财了？”

美国地下黑帮二把手、劳菲森家族的老大被杀，两个继承人双双葬身内海，自己作为一把手，最大的快乐不就是可以捡漏了吗？毕竟斯塔克家族主攻军火，萨诺斯握着地下毒品的流通，劳菲森和奥丁森都属于吃祖辈的福音，芝加哥黑帮后续合并而来的，虽然两边水火不容，但说起来内部架构却最是相似，所以索尔现在正摩拳擦掌想着怎么吞下这块大蛋糕。

“你想发财，地下的可以，地上的呢，劳菲森家的律师团可不是吃素的，你别忘了那个小律师，你可在他手上吃过大亏的。”

一说到劳菲森的家族律师，索尔就觉得自己脑中的闪电是有原因的，毕竟上一次他被那个小律师坑的时候，天上可是下过大雨的。不仅下雨还落雷，轰隆隆把他淋了个透心凉，事后从不感冒的奥丁森，因此还发了低烧，简直是打通了关节一般的大事。

“你看到他了？”劳菲森家出了这么大的事，不仅律师团没有出现，连负责公关的团队都寥寥无几，如果不是上周还和劳菲森家抢过大订单，索尔都要怀疑这个黑帮家族的存在了。

“没有。”这就是目前最大的问题了，毕竟洛基·劳菲森在道上的名声还是挺响亮的，虽然劳菲一直没承认对方私生子的身份，可该知道的人，都一个不落的知道了啊。

“于是我们现在是只要张开嘴，就能吃到刚出炉的新鲜蛋糕了？”这事的容易程度，让索尔一度怀疑是个阴谋，毕竟一个可以让美国黑帮抖三抖的教父突然嗝屁了，紧接着他的两个继承人也嗝屁了，现在连他最名正言顺的私生子也不见了，这事真的说来诡异，甚至于神奇。

“我觉得你不妨去问问斯塔克，‘酒店’方面既然没有接这个订单，那就是外来杀手干得，能一声不响的把一把射程2000米的狙击枪带进纽约市中心，没有一些门道是做不到的，而且对方用得还是装甲弹，防弹玻璃都挡不住连续两枚的连击，更何况是劳菲那个脆皮的脑袋瓜子呢。”

事已至此，纽约黑帮的晨间新闻导读也就至此结束了，不过索尔在挂电话前还嘱咐了范达尔最后一件事——现在洛基没有出面，劳菲森家乱做一团，对方如果不是和他老子、哥哥一样被杀了，应该就是遇到什么事暂时出不来头。这次劳菲森家族的事情虽然便宜多多，却也麻烦异常，如果事情没查清楚，谁知道下次的噩梦会不会落到自己头上呢。

“你要找洛基啊，抓来好好嘲笑一下？”范达尔笑嘻嘻的表示自己一定圆满完成任务，作为纽约最负盛名的恶役律师，洛基·劳菲森和索尔·奥丁森的过节，那真是可以开个茶话会聊上个三天三夜了。

“抓回来老子把他操服在床上！”

“他又不是软绵绵的Omega，你都标记不了，别想那些有得没得了，我觉得吧，你打他一顿还来得比较实在。”

“谁说Alpha不能操的。”咧着嘴恶狠狠的喷了范达尔两句，“就他那长相，放在牛郎店也是头牌了，抓回来不吃亏。”呼噜一下挂了电话，索尔转过身来，立刻恢复神清气爽，就算这件事后续问题多多，他还是决定先乐呵一下，毕竟真正的收尾工作大概够他忙上好几年了。

比照着员工上班时间晚了半小时后到达，等索尔前脚进了办公室，后脚就被早起锻炼的史蒂夫抓了个正着，从对方那一身紧张的打扮来看，应该是等他有一会了。

“你不会是突然发现‘酒店’里有哪个员工叛变，结果跑去把劳菲干掉，然后嫁祸给你了吧。”

穿着长裤，敞着皮衣，史蒂夫这边还没开口，那边已经拉过椅子坐下的索尔，就把自己的猜测倒了一地，不过可惜的是一点也没挨上。

“爆炸那港口是奥丁森家的产业。”

“是啊，我都没想到劳菲的两儿子殉情，还殉到我的地盘上来了。”

扯着嘴角没好气的打了个哈哈，索尔到不是觉得对方死得凑巧，因为更凑巧的事还在史蒂夫的手上呢。

“这是你们那个高糊的红外监控拍下的。”镜头脏成那样，最后还给留了个影像，只能说是不幸中的万幸了，在发现这片无人看管的仓库是属于奥丁森的后，史蒂夫就为这惊天的巧合感到了一丝不适，当然，索尔很快也感觉到了。

“这是？巴恩斯？”隶属于史蒂夫手下“酒店”的杀手和雇佣兵，索尔认识的，基本一只手就能数过来，而其中就有这个巴基·巴恩斯——前海豹突击队队员，对方加入时“酒店”还没从斯塔克家族内分出来，直到史蒂夫立下了“酒店”的规矩，这个一群怪才的特色组织才正式拥有了独立身份。

巴恩斯就是第一批跟着史蒂夫从霍华德手下离开的，不过索尔记得这家伙的葬礼才办了没几个月啊。

“这不会是哪个人逗你玩的吧？”照片的清晰度有限，索尔虽然第一感觉想到了巴恩斯，但脸遮住了一半，只靠身材认人实在是过于考验神经，但史蒂夫如果没有把握，应该也不至于来找自己。

“他失踪的地方是公海，没有尸体、没有血迹，除了一把射空了的柯尔特M1911，他连脸都没有露过。”这任务的简单程度根本不是一个老手会失败的。而目标人物文森特·布朗是个言论派，总喜欢公开发表一些演说，抨击教会和政府，看他不顺眼的人很多，这次有人出钱买他的命，史蒂夫接了，地点选在了游轮驶回的路上，巴恩斯潜水上船，解决目标后迅速撤离，这对于习惯了海豹突击队活动的家伙来说，根本没有任何可以出差错的地方。

但事实就是文森特成功上岸，并表示遭到暗杀，船上的弹孔和痕迹一个没落，除了下落不明的巴基·巴恩斯。

“你猜，如果我们再找找，会不会发现，那把暗杀了劳菲的狙击枪，其实是斯塔克家的，这样美国地下黑帮可就被一网打尽了。”双手拄着下巴，索尔挑着眉梢笑了起来——这事可真是越来越有意思了。

奥丁森的地盘、劳菲森的人命、未知的狙击枪、“酒店”的杀手。

这星期五的早晨，还真是充满了惊喜和硝烟的味道啊。

“如果是，你接下来就该小心自己了。”干掉了二把手却没有留下任何一个活口，那等于是把这块肥肉拱手相让，可如果对于劳菲森的地盘都没兴趣，再往上能看中的，也只能是索尔的脑袋了。

“时间还早，要不要一起去吃个法式酥皮？”

“转轮广场那家？”

“再要杯意式浓缩。”

“那可不是你的口味。”

“是啊，不过有人喜欢吃。”

这又甜又齁的味道，可不就是劳菲森家恶名律师的最爱吗。

睁大眼反应了片刻后，史蒂夫抿着嘴迅速回过味来。早上他最先知道劳菲被害的消息，还是因为范达尔和他打听“酒店”内是否有雇员擅自出了任务，之后就是两个劳菲森的遇害，可从头到尾，发展至今，最应该得到全部好处的家伙却没有出现。

毕竟在劳菲的私生子这件事，洛基也算是做到人尽皆知了，姓氏也给了、身份也有了，没了劳菲和两个劳菲森后，洛基完全可以顶上劳菲的位置，就算会有些反对，却也比现在乱作一团要好得多。

“没有消息？”

“完全没有。”

挂了范达尔的电话后也过了快一小时了，对方至今没有给索尔回电，这让金发大块头的心里很是堵的慌，毕竟事情的发展太过突然，中间如果出现了什么差错，那洛基可能就要成为纽约港水泥中的一员了。

“你怀疑是他动得手？”

“我怀疑是有人要陷害你。”

一个半废弃的港口、一部模糊不清的红外摄像头、一张照片。

作为一个已经举行过葬礼的“酒店”前雇员，如果没有对他极端熟悉，是没法一看到照片就猜到一个死者的，可是有人猜到了，还把这个照片给了史蒂夫。

“你说对了。”拿起照片，苦恼的皱了下鼻子，史蒂夫暂时还没想出自己可以被陷害的理由，因为这张照片就是一大早投到他房间门口的。

“事情发展到现在，我们每个人好像都被牵连了，但没有一个人知道起因是什么。”

或许有人知道，可知道的人基本都被灭了口，这问题的神秘程度，因此瞬间以几何的形式攀升起来。

“如果洛基还活着。”以恶名律师的聪明程度，劳菲森家族内的事情肯定瞒不过他，就是不知道对方是逃出生天了？还是被杀人灭口了？

“亦或者你把这个死而复生的家伙给找到。”敲着桌子指了指照片，索尔并不太想假设洛基的死亡，虽然他们两个很不对付，一个善于动手、一个善于动嘴，但死亡是万事万物的终结，比起结束，他更喜欢无休无止的争斗，那会让他更有激情一些。

于是一个美好的早晨，还没过完三分之一，索尔和史蒂夫就陷入了一种纠结又恶心的状态，毕竟他们现在面临的问题实在有些微妙。

要么，洛基其实就是劳菲森家族内乱的始作俑者，现在躲起来是为了避嫌。

要么，劳菲其实惹了什么大麻烦，被人灭口，而私生子的洛基也在其中。

至于这个模糊的身影，对于史蒂夫来说问题就更大了。

因为它一不能说明巴恩斯还活着，二不能证明对方没有背叛，三还可能带来黑帮的清洗，毕竟巴恩斯出现的位置不太好，一不小心就可能成为杀死劳菲的真凶。

捧着脑袋头疼了一整个上午，等到午休结束了，从办公室外走进来的范达尔神情怪异的拿来了一份菜单，还是那种包装精美、制作考究、内容新颖的菜单。

“你给我这个干吗？”晃着还没开封的菜单，索尔对这里面可能出现的宝贝一点兴趣也没有。

“这是最新的拍卖名单，新鲜出炉，刚刚打出来还热乎的。”

“然后呢？我不是让你去找人吗？别告诉我洛基会跑去参加这个拍卖会，上面有什么比劳菲森家族还要名贵的宝物吗？”

“话不是这么说的，先生。”双手背到身后，范达尔昂起下巴故作镇定的补充道：“要知道参加拍卖会的方法有很多，除了可以作为竞标人、服务员、拍卖师之外，你还可以成为——拍卖品。”

点着脑袋一脸平和的说完了这句话，等索尔面露怀疑的拆开菜单翻到最后一页，然后就看到了这种黑市竞拍的一些小猫腻，专为特殊爱好者服务的专利项目。

这种项目的货品都是没有照片的，除非到了开场的最后一秒，竞拍人基本是连一根头发也看不着的。不过为了勾起参与者的兴趣，在列菜单时，当然也会把基本信息写出来。

比如其中的一项就是：

白人男性，27岁上下，受过高等教育，体表无明显伤痕，黑发碧眼，属性Alpha，调教属性：无。

“你不是在和我开玩笑吧。”虽然有几个信息可以对得上，但整个纽约属性Alpha的白人男性，27岁，黑发碧眼，真的是掉块广告牌都能砸到一片，怎么到了范达尔这里，就成了线索呢。

“我当然不可能不做核实就来报告，但劳菲森兄弟离开港口时并没有带任何的人，这本就不符合逻辑，更何况他们两自己的保镖都没跟，之后我去查了那些人的落脚点，他们都已经得到一笔钱后离开了，当然在离开市区前，他们还去马克西莫夫兄妹那里捞了一把。”

“他们……把洛基……给卖了？”今日开局至此，索尔觉得自己已经不会为什么事而惊讶了。但劳菲森家这两兄弟和保镖的胆子大概是被充气阀打过的，不然怎么这么脆又这么大呢？！

“旺达小姐没有给我消息，不过活要见人死要见尸，现在不见人也不见尸，那最大的可能就是没死，但是被抓起来了。”

张着嘴缓缓的吞下了口唾沫，索尔支起胳膊抓了抓脸，他觉得劳菲作为一家之主也是很不容易了，有这么两个缺心眼的儿子，私生子又优秀到让人嫉妒，无怪乎对方想要把洛基带回身边亲自教导，说不定这以后就是劳菲森家的教父也说不定啊。

“帮我准备份礼物。”放下菜单默默的吸了口气，索尔扯着发僵的脸颊表示，自己会准时出发，前往拍卖会现场的。

不过在此之前，他还需要了解一下目前黑市人头榜单上的排名。

过了五点的下班时间，索尔那高速运转了一天的大脑，终于嗡嗡冒烟的宣告死亡，抽回双手落到了扶手上，等办公室外的人影减少到了个位数，索尔摸了根烟塞进嘴里，然后啧着嘴中的苦味，开始思考晚上的行程。

“酒会就要开始了，如果你没有什么安排，差不多该出发了。”敲开门对着屋内吞云吐雾的男人念叨了一遍开场白，范达尔觉得自从弗丽嘉夫人外出旅游后，他就越活越像个保姆，不是生活上的，而是精神上的，现在他无比希望有个家伙，可以快速的占领掉索尔的精神世界，让他不要一天到晚想入非非。

“我的女伴呢？”

“你需要女伴？！”张着可以生吞鸡蛋的嘴巴，范达尔捋着胡子无语的掏出手机，虽然嘴上说得诧异，行动上还是要支持自己老板的。

“希芙就在楼下，但是她没有化妆、没有裙子、没有鞋子、没有手包、没做头发。”

“穿西装吧，又不是去跳舞的。”捺灭了手里的烟蒂，索尔鄙视的扫了范达尔一眼，他去买男人，再带个男人，那才是真奇怪吧。

“诶，如果这个最后的拍卖品不是洛基……”

“那你就准备卷铺盖滚蛋吧。”

对着自己助理毫不客气的说完这话，索尔勾起嘴角向远处的女保镖招了招，穿着黑色西装扎着利落马尾的希芙好奇的打量了两人一眼，然后跟着索尔一起钻进了车里。

作为索尔的贴身保镖之一，希芙其实也少有参加过马克西莫夫兄妹的拍卖会，通常情况下这种拍卖会都是分三层的，上层酒会，中层艺术品拍卖，下层会员制拍卖。

进入下层后，所有通讯设备和武器都要上缴，每一个会员都会有一个单面玻璃的房间，没有人会知道自己在和什么人一起竞拍，手边除了一个按钮之外，就没有任何东西了，当然那个按钮也不是乱按的，一次下去就是10万，比拿钱砸老虎机走得还要快。

“这场合，你带范达尔来也没什么问题啊。”跟在索尔背后，连酒会的场子都没沾到，两人直接坐电梯下到了底层，然后戴上面具，从脸上羽毛面具的孔洞里，希芙大致判断了下房间，围绕在中心展台的隔间总共10个，每个都是黑色单面玻璃，里面能看外面，外面却只能望到一抹黑，当然这还不是最主要的，在房间的通风管道上，她看到了一个没有见过的扩充装置，对着那个扩充器，希芙闻到了一股淡淡的信息素味。

“问题大了，他可是个Alpha。”坐到椅上开了瓶特供香槟，索尔夹着杯子聚精会神的喝了两口，等希芙也在他身边落座，男人才好笑的解释道。

“这世界上的玩法千奇百怪，只有你想不到，没有这些人做不到的，所以带你最安全，如果等会有什么问题，就扎两针醒醒脑。”摸着口袋来了两管抑制剂，在把东西给了希芙后，舞台正中的顶灯瞬间亮了起来，设置于屋内的喇叭，平缓的传来拍卖师的介绍。带着面具，全身漆黑的工作人员，拉着第一个拍卖品走出来时，希芙从那个扩充器内闻到了浓郁的香味——那是个发情期的Omega？！

“商品01，女性Omega……起拍价10万。”

“这东西就是让你们闻味道的？！”揉着鼻子用力打了两个喷嚏，希芙对于有钱人的消遣再次表示了怀疑。

“五感中满足视、嗅、听三种，就可以拍出好的价格。”扯着嘴角象征性的按了下加码，不过铃声很快就被别的会员给压了下去。

直到商品07也展示完毕了，索尔还是一个也没买，其中05号商品的性别，让坐在屋内的男人如坐针毡——男性Alpha，黑发碧眼。

这几率，真的高得吓人，不过如果连这里也没有，那他实在是想不出对方到底会去哪里了。

“那个Alpha是不是被打了什么药？”

已经通过酒精找回一点嗅觉的希芙，为那个男性Alpha身上诱人的气味感到惊奇，那显然不是一个Alpha会有的信息素味道，反而有点像……Omega？！

“那个药是给我们用的。”指着自己的鼻子叹了口气，索尔一向不太喜欢来这，因为马克西莫夫兄妹，在开发新项目上的创新意识，常常会让人招架不住。

“爱好Alpha，但对着Alpha又硬不起来，那就来点信息素的加成，让对方闻起来像个Omega。”抿着嘴好心的给希芙解释完后，响起的喇叭带来了最后一件商品。

“商品08，好东西总要放到最后，Alpha男性，无调教史，已完成药物注射，黑发碧眼，身量匀称，起拍价30万。”

随着全身漆黑的工作人员把最后一件商品拉上舞台后，落下的兜帽让索尔憋疼的胸口瞬间泄了口气。

——看来范达尔的饭碗是保住了。

被注射了药物，浑身散发着Omega信息素气味的男人，眨着鸦羽般的眼睫，迷糊的向身边看去，在头顶的竞拍器响起来时，洛基睁大眼，背后一个激灵的清醒过来，那种身体不受控制的虚弱让他有些站不稳脚，但这不是最主要的，让他没想到的是，劳菲森那两个傻瓜，居然把他给卖了？！


	2. Chapter 2

星期五晚上的八点十五分，韦德·威尔逊掐着点推开了酒吧的隔音门，虽然这东西名字里有个“隔”字，但看这偷工减料的装备就知道其实也就能装个样。不过像他们这个没人气又没生意的小酒吧，就算装上了高档精美的防护设备，也会在酒过三巡后，沦为醉汉的摔跤工具。

比如说今天，在韦德一路从门口走到吧台的这几米内，他已经遭到了数次攻击，范围仅限于下身，特别是他那坚实挺翘的屁股，他猜这里的家伙应该早就看上自己了，不然为什么每次都如此准确的拍在他的裤腰带上。

“晚上好，韦德。”永远只会拿着抹布擦来擦去的酒保杰克，是这家店的老板，哦当然，他还负责发布消息，暂接任务，功能上类似于管家，实际使用起来，大概也就是个送信的。

“我看你这儿已经很久没贴什么好东西了。”要了杯啤酒点了盘腌黄瓜，韦德就着嘴里的味道，开始咔嚓咔嚓的嚼着零食，这东西开胃，虽然吃多了会让人恶心。

“毕竟我这里只是个不入流的酒吧，怎么和人家精英辈出的组织相比。”套着抹布蹭了蹭嘴唇上的鼻涕，杰克一边叹气一边从收银的抽屉里拿了个信封出来。

“给你的，别说我不照顾朋友。”

“哇哦，不会又是什么高中生劈腿，女生绝望出钱，胖揍前男友这种狗血的肥皂剧任务吧。”牵起信封迎光照了两下，韦德甩着薄薄的纸片，感受到了一丝微风的清凉，然后在杰克鄙夷的眼神中，无所谓的笑了起来。

“如果你愿意加入‘酒店’现在就不会在我这凑任务了，话说那里的主管不是招募过你吗，为什么不去，待遇又好还体面钱多，虽然危险不少，可干完一票，就能让你买车耍酷了吧。”

“别，”抬手挡了下杰克喋喋不休的吐槽，韦德端着杯子一口闷了大半，然后转着屁股下的椅子背过身去，虽然摸起来应该是一张照片，不过他做事一向如此，谨慎点的混蛋总比好人活得长。

“你这儿什么时候开始收留未成年人了？”撕开信封的胶条，韦德撩着眼皮懒洋洋的瞟向门口，那叮当一下的俗气进门音，正完美的衬托出入门男孩的“弱小”——这家伙居然还抱着自己的书包？！

“可能是来找人的吧，只要不点酒，我们还是很好说话的。”眯着眼假笑的丢下抹布，在韦德举起照片的同时，杰克也探着脑袋凑了上去，看内容这应该是个找人的活计。

“这是谁啊？”

“我他妈到哪问去？”

一张照片，一个男人，黑黢黢的背景，连脸都是经过处理后才清晰的，和着照片一起的还有一张支票，算是韦德一半的定金，数额不大不小，反正属于他没法一口拒绝的那种。

“这家伙看起来湿漉漉的，是不是刚从水里出来啊？”手指点着照片上的阴影，杰克用尽全力总算是看到了一点水迹，不过比起业余管家杰克同志，韦德看到得则是另一方面，比如这家伙当过兵，有些习惯是骗不了人的，而且这背景应该是一艘中型游轮，对方的腿边有一个沙发的影子。

眯着眼把照片盖到了脸上，韦德吐了口气，想了想自己在商店的赊账，觉得无论如何也要接点活了。毕竟雇佣兵要想养活自己，没有任务是万万不行的，可惜整个纽约的业务都被“酒店”包揽，分到他们这些零散户头上的，除了跟踪就是揍人，就连找东西都很少碰上了。

“其实你真该去罗杰斯先生那里看看，说不定还能带我一起转换下职业。”

“我可不喜欢那里的规矩。”掀开照片用力翻了个白眼，韦德觉得自己还是做个无忧无虑的混蛋更好，那种救世主一般的行径可不符合自己的标准。

“规矩都是人定的吗。”

“你也知道，违反了规定的人，可没一个活着了。”

对着吧台里的杰克阴森森的笑了起来，不过拿着抹布的酒保却没有回应韦德的挑衅，他正一脸认真的看向男人背后，等被看毛了的雇佣兵转过头时，就发现之前那个进门来的未成年，这会正站在他的手边。

“有事吗？”被这么一双乌溜溜又纯净的眼珠盯着，韦德那颗被五色燃料浸泡漆黑的心肝也不由自主的跳动了一下，当然也就那么一下，因为他从不觉得未成年人也可以成为自己的狩猎目标——留点节操来打飞机吧韦德！

“你是，韦德·威尔逊吗？”

“Yep。”眨着眼做了个恶心的卖萌，本以为可以借此将对方吓退的韦德很快收到了反馈，而且是出乎意料的那种。

“我要雇佣你。”

“哦，杰克你听到了吗，睡衣宝宝想要雇佣我，小朋友，叔叔可是很贵的。”咧开嘴一脸调侃的晃着照片，作为一个身负资产为零的雇佣兵，韦德实在找不出陪小朋友过家家的时间了。

“这些够吗？”拉开书包，双手扯着两边的包口向外一紧，瞬间暴露出来的钞票带着一股虚幻的味道直冲向了韦德和杰克的大脑，在韦德思考出具体的处理方案前，他已经下意识的抓住男孩的双手，然后把包给合上了。

“看来是够了。”弯着小鹿一样清隽的眼眸，男孩轻笑了一声，然后转过头看向了坠地的照片，这东西刚刚还抓在韦德的手上，现在对方只有力气抓住自己了。

“还有，我见过这个男人。”移过脚尖点了点照片的拐角，彼得在两个男人诧异的眼神中无辜的耸了耸眉头，那样子很可爱，可爱的让人很想抓狂。

“我们可以换个地方聊聊了吗？威尔逊先生？”

“当然，睡……你，叫什么？”

“彼得·帕克，你可以叫我彼得，先生。”

***

星期五入夜后第一轮的香槟美酒，在电子音的成交里结束，索尔按着眉心有些兴奋有些搞笑的拍下了洛基，用他卡里的110万，换一个和死对头“坦诚相见”的机会，这情况可不多见啊。

“把钱结了，然后带他先回去吧。”摸出口袋里的电子卡塞到希芙手中，索尔一边扣着扣子一边对进门的服务生点了点头，对方手里端着的，正是等待他签付的支票。

“你呢？不回去验货了？”

“我先去打个招呼。”挤着右眼给了希芙一个你懂的眼神，然后也不管女保镖到底看懂了没有，反正索尔觉得自己已经成功走上了人生巅峰。

“我有礼物要送给你家老板。”侧着脸笑容得体的说完这句话后，索尔很快就被服务生领着从电梯离开，然后一路向上，到了这栋大楼的顶层。

电梯到位后，身着三件套的服务生做了个请的手势，但是没有上前，因为索尔知道这里的规矩，或者说是旺达·马克西莫夫的规矩。

“晚上好，奥丁森先生。”对于男人的突然来访，旺达并不觉得诧异，她端着酒杯走来，溢开在唇角的笑意，点亮了夜色温柔的露台。说实话，光看长相，索尔一点也没法把旺达和那些生意联系在一起，毕竟这是个甜美的Omega，相比起一看就很结实硬邦的洛基，旺达似乎才应该是自己喜欢的类型。

“过得愉快吗？”接过酒杯和女人轻轻碰了一下，索尔含着醇涩的红酒，瞥着眉梢苦笑了起来，说实话他现在可是有很多疑问想要出口的。

“当然，要知道这可是你时隔数月的初次来访，虽然原因不是因为我，但总有些事情是可以期待的。”眨着眼似笑非笑的转过身，穿着合体连衣裙的女人在露台的沙发上坐下时，索尔已经感受到了拒绝——这很正常，毕竟没有哪个家族会喜欢有外人来干涉自己的生意。

“我知道你这儿的规矩，收卖的商品都是需要作出保证的，那今晚的呢？别告诉我没有人把照片拿给你看？”洛基是什么人索尔最是清楚，对方在地下黑帮的名声虽然不好，却也足够出名，没理由那些人认不出他后，连旺达也失误了。

“虽然遗憾，可我必须说，这只是一场生意。”点着精巧的下巴，旺达笑容平缓的放下酒杯，其实她并不擅长饮酒，只是有个杯子，更加方便她来堵男人的嘴而已。

“那我换一个说法。”单手插着裤兜，索尔酝酿完心理的情绪后，点着脚尖继续道：“这比生意你还满意吗？”

“非常满意。”

“我明白了。”

磕着脑袋故作镇定的说完这句，等索尔转身离开时，脑子里的线圈已经绕出了一只张牙舞爪的大猫，猫咪的眼睛是绿色的、皮毛是黑色的，而且喵喵叫的靠近过来后，非常直接的挠了他一爪。

“怎么样？弄清楚这事了吗？”坐在地下停车场等候索尔下来的范达尔，一回脑袋就撞进了对方那被浆糊填满的蓝色眼睛，抓落散开的金发修饰着粗阔的鬓角，等索尔嗷呜一声的叹息打破平静时，车里的时间已经跳过了十点。

“完全没有弄明白。”抬手比了个完蛋的手势，索尔解开扣子向后一靠，然后闭上眼开始休息。在外人面前他要装得无所不能，可现在他是真的一头雾水叠着雾水，估计很快就要汇成太平洋了。

“这不还有一个知情人吗。”松开手刹打着方向把车开了出去，范达尔对于被送回公寓的男人，表示了强烈的好奇心，他还真想不到索尔今晚要怎么解决他们之间的矛盾。

——是干个爽呢？还是干个爽呢？

“你说得对，不过洛基那嘴骂人时厉害，骗人时更厉害，要他说话容易，让他说真话太难。”

“你可以给他点甜头，毕竟现在人在你手上，要杀要剐悉听尊便，大不了弄完了我来给你收拾案发现场，保证没人会知道你干过什么。”

“我能干什么？”睁开眼猛地往前一踹，索尔张开嘴气呼呼的又补了一句，“我他妈能拿他怎么样？！”

“我在开车呢少爷，你悠着点。”弓着背心惊胆战的抚平方向，范达尔认为，今年的年终奖，如果索尔不给他发十倍，他肯定立马辞职。

“现在又没车，你开得乌龟爬一样是给谁看的。”

“贴了罚单算你的还是我的？”

“你连罚单的钱也舍不得了？我的助理工资就低到这么见不得人？”

“你要是这么说，那我就要不开心了，毕竟你赚的钱是多得，我的工资是死的啊老板！你不给我加工资我到哪来钱？”

“你要加多少？”

“什么？”

“我说你要加多少？”

“……我明天自己和财务说……行吗？”

“行，不过你最近注意点，我觉得这事没完，或者说才刚刚开始。”

坐在车里一路遛回了公寓，索尔在进门时，看到了翘腿坐在沙发上的女保镖。散着头发正在啃苹果的希芙对着自己老板点了点头，那自然的态度让范达尔胃里直冒酸水，可惜性别不允许，不然他也想享受一下这样的待遇。

“人在屋里，套在床上，祝你有个美好的夜晚。”丢下果核擦着手指站起身，希芙绕过桌子刚走了两步，就被一脸凝重的索尔喊住，男人张口结舌反复数次后，攥着手指示意两人留下，就住楼下，反正他这是个复式的双层。

“那你动静可轻点，我可不想一夜无眠，对皮肤不好。”自从对索尔·奥丁森这个男人死心后，希芙就进入了一种极度超脱的状态，按她现如今的说法，就算立刻辞职，她也没有怨言。

“我……尽量。”

按着肚子用力咽了口唾沫，索尔扯开领带开门钻了进去，在进屋的同时，站在窗边想要逃跑的洛基就以看到死敌一般的速度回头，接着抱紧身上的袍子，警惕的看向了索尔。

“洗澡了吗？”昂起头闭上眼，用力吸了口空气里甜味的索尔为这快速褪去的药剂感到庆幸，虽然闻着Omega的信息素可以增加兴致，不过他还是更喜欢洛基本来的味道，苦苦的，好像风干后的橄榄，一不小心就会被里面的尖核刺破嘴角。

“我觉得我们可以先谈谈。”

“谈什么？你那张嘴说出来的话还有人敢信吗？”

眯眼打了个哈气，索尔迈开步子逼上前来，松开领带的手指从领口一路往下，边走边解扣子的模样，看起来就是要准备脱衣睡觉了。

“你要是没事问我又怎么会来今天的拍卖会？”绕着屋内的圆桌走了一圈，洛基很没骨气的吞了口唾沫，特别是索尔已经把马甲脱掉的现在。

“我来找你不行吗？”

松开袖口的圆针，索尔挽着衬衣露出其下的小臂，结实又紧绷的肌肉让对方每迈出一步都充斥着矫健与热力，已经从房间的东南角挪到西边的洛基，用力扯了下门把——非常结实、纹丝不动。

“找我干嘛？打牌、喝酒还是蹦迪旅行？”

双手按着墙面，洛基活动着后脚跟，憋屈的开始向房间里“最危险”的地方走去，这屋子的房门居然还有定时锁？！也不知道索尔是拿它来干嘛的。

“找你玩些刺激的游戏。”扯着衬衣把拐角从裤子里拉出来后，索尔甩下上衣成功完成半裸，那挂在腰胯上的皮带，亮晶晶的吸引着过来人的目光，洛基跳上床，站在柔软的垫子上，开始怀疑人生。

“蹦极、跳伞、深潜……”

“那些都太普通了。”松开腰带往外一抽，索尔咧着雪白的牙齿，用力咬出一排发音，“你不觉得我们这些年吵也吵过，打也打过，互相弄得绊子多如牛毛，现在好不容易遇到个特殊情况，不如就此向前再进一步吧。”

“我觉得我们可以从朋友开始。”

“上过床也可以做朋友的。”

“比起上床的单一价值，我能给你赚到比这超过百倍的资源。”

吐着气脸颊通红的出着汗，其实洛基现在并不太好，他被打了Omega的信息素，这本就对他的身体有着一定影响，现在索尔还在这里惹人遐想，也不知道这家伙是故意吓唬自己还是真的可以硬起来。

“我不缺钱。”

一张嘴立刻把洛基的活路全数封死，抬腿站上床的索尔张开手臂心情愉快的迎上对方，以现在的情况，最有可能的就是互殴到一方倒地，然后直接挥棒击球完成全垒打。

“我是个Alpha。”

“我知道。”

“你对我硬不起来的。”

“已经硬了，你要摸摸吗？”

“你哪根神经搭错了？”

“每一根。”

话音刚落，索尔的双手已经落上了裤兜，看那包裹的形状，洛基背脊一凉，转身就要从床上跳下去。

“我跟你说，你这一晚价值110万呢。”

“我还给你还不行吗？！”

被金发大脚肌肉男一把扑倒在床，洛基咳嗽着向后退去，不过对方的体重摆在那，要想立刻挣脱还真是一项技术活。

“都说了我不缺钱。”

“那你缺什么？”

别过脸鼻头通红的被索尔按在了床上，洛基昂起下巴呼吸不畅的喘着气，他已经要跑不动了。

“本来我什么都不缺，不过你来了就什么都缺了。”

卡在男人腿间的胯骨向前一送，索尔那恬不知耻的模样让洛基恨得牙疼，他原来怎么没看出这家伙其实是对自己有意思的呢？！

“那你做吧，做完了记得收拾干净。”憋着口气双手向两边一放，洛基一副破罐子破摔的委屈样，不过索尔对这家伙了解的透彻，所以就算洛基想在床上装“尸体”，他也可以食欲旺盛的吃完这顿大餐。

“你这顿太贵了，我不吃回本是不会罢休的。”拉着洛基身上那件长长的袍子，掩盖在下面的身体非常具有观赏价值，因为它就只有一条内裤。

“索尔·奥丁森！”

“别喊了宝贝，留点力气叫床吧。”

“你……啊————等一下！等一下！等一下！奥丁森家族内有内鬼！”

落在裤边的手指停顿了片刻，索尔敛起眼中的玩味，有些怀疑的看向洛基，他觉得这句话的可信度也就五五开吧。

“我不信。”皱着眉一脸认真的重新启动，那根本连下身都包不住的丁字裤瞬间阵亡在了索尔手中。

“每个家族都有！不然你以为劳菲是怎么死的！”

满脸通红的把腿夹紧，洛基气喘吁吁的模样，让索尔满意的点了点头。

“还有别得要说的吗？没有我就开动了。”

“你……”

原来每次都能把索尔气到炸毛的大律师，完全没有想到有一天风水会轮转、自己会倒霉，而且还特别衰的跌在了最混蛋的那家伙手上。

“啊————”

“啪！”

***

第二天一早，睡饱喝足的希芙端着早餐享受了一下索尔那个几百平米的早上，当然同路的还有一块留下的范达尔，在保姆级别的助理烧好早餐后，索尔穿着浴袍走了出来，看那精神奕奕的模样，希芙猜他昨晚应该过得不错，不然勋章怎么会印到脸上呢。

“哇，怎么打脸上了，你今天还要开会呢。”对着索尔那张羡煞旁人的俊脸，范达尔不无可惜的大笑了两声，说实话旁人哪里敢这么狠的扇奥丁森家的教父啊。

“你惋惜的时候能把门牙收一收吗？”握着拳头在范达尔的嘴边比划了两下，索尔拉开冰箱凿了点冰敷在脸上，这生活真是过得多姿多彩。

“有果汁吗？”穿着索尔的衬衣、套着索尔的裤子，洛基顶着一副深重的黑眼圈，懒洋洋的往桌前一坐，在看到对方的瞬间，希芙就捂着嘴直接笑喷了出来。

“你们这样，还挺配的。”

一人肿一边，洛基的左腮帮上印着一圈牙印，索尔的右脸颊直接被打肿了，这连受伤都受到一块，只能说是缘分到了。

“昨晚有什么事发生吗？”用力甩上冰箱，索尔饿着肚子坐下，脸上的气色瞬间乌云盖顶，看来昨晚的失手让奥丁森先生很是憋火。

“目前没有，不过难保等会会不会就有了。”

打开电视切到晨间新闻，范达尔话音刚落，那边就出事了。

“额，这家伙看起来有点眼熟啊？”接连两天早晨都在新闻里看到了谋杀案，这对索尔来说就等于是一块美味炸鸡摆在面前，他却被缝了嘴般——因为现实发展正在告诉他事情又变复杂了。

“文森特·布朗，不就是之前让巴恩斯失手那家伙吗。”端着果汁恢复元气的洛基，瞟了眼新闻，然后立刻抽回双眼。当初罗杰斯给巴恩斯办葬礼这事纽约谁不知道，那会就有人猜这个文森特要倒霉了，可对方上岸后却还继续发表着自己的“政府有罪论”，并且坚称有人会暗杀他，结果时隔数月“暗杀”成真。

“去问问，看文森特怎么死的。”单手捏着杯子，索尔皱着眉灌下两口冰水醒脑，已经开始问询的范达尔很快就坐回了桌上。

和劳菲一样，两枚装甲弹射穿了防弹玻璃，有效距离超过了1200米，完全是远距离狙击，而且文森特是在演讲时被射死的，现场很多人都目睹了对方脑浆炸裂的一幕。

“其实有个问题。”放下手机把照片调大，范达尔指着上面的男人道：“有监控拍到了这个。”

黑色短发，简易皮衣，手里拎着个黑色的健身包，看上去除了身材不错似乎也没有什么引人注目的地方了。不过这家伙的照片索尔已经是这周第二次看到，昨天是史蒂夫拿来的，今天是范达尔找到的，只能说这个已经被定义为死亡的男人莫名其妙活了过来，而且还两次出现在了不该出现的案发现场。

“嗯，”拇指蹭着下巴处冒出的胡髭，索尔沉吟了片刻后才吐着气道：“史蒂夫要倒霉了呢。”


	3. Chapter 3

时间退回周五夜里，离开酒吧的韦德正带着自己的“金主”大人快速转移中。他问彼得有去处吗？彼得摇了摇头，这种情况下如果不想惹什么不必要的麻烦，最好还是把人丢下，毕竟钱不能买来生活无忧，也换不回可贵的小命。

“谁让你来找我的？”出了酒吧走在路上，韦德叼了根烟开始全身摸火柴，他并不怕被什么人听到，毕竟在纽约这个城市里，你很难在行走的路上驻足于一个人的长相并专心去听对方说了什么——除非你是路上乞讨的流浪汉。

“一个神秘人，他说自己是Sugar Daddy。”

“噗——”从来嘴巴上没门的韦德，今晚算是着上道了，别看彼得年龄不大，但做起事、说起话却总能掐到他的关键，如果不是初次见面，他都要怀疑这孩子研究过自己了。

“你知道那是什么意思吗？”

“知道啊，不过他说的没错，我确实需要一个帮手。”

“帮你写作业吗？”

“帮我对付一个可怕的邪恶组织。”

“有多邪恶？”

“保护伞公司。”

“你当我是爱丽丝吗？”

“米拉可是我女神，你和她吗，”歪过头从下到上的打量了一遍韦德后，彼得眯着眼摇头道：“腿长还行，其他就算了。”

“臭小鬼，有钱了不起是吧。”嘴里含糊的吐槽了一句，韦德抬手按着彼得软蓬蓬的脑袋，然后使劲抓了两把。

“别打岔，我是要给你委托任务的。”

“什么任务，保护你？”

“对，因为那个巨大的邪恶组织要杀我灭口。”

“别告诉我你身负人类进化的秘密，还有超能力，之前刚刚从实验室里逃脱而出，不仅如此，你还可以轻易的进入互联网，如同超人一般飞行。”

按着口袋来回摸了三次也没找到火柴，韦德放弃的夹下烟头，叽里呱啦的废话听得彼得直翻白眼，在男人终于想要闭嘴的时候，彼得掏出了一个Zippo打火机，然后给对方把烟点着了。

“你不会是哪家富二代离家出走吧？”

“你看过哪个富二代是通过自身变异来完成超能进化的？”皱着鼻子把打火机收好，彼得现在开始怀疑这家伙的业务能力了，对方真的有那人说得那么神奇？！

“既然你只是想找个保镖，那么时间、地点、任务呢？”

“时间就是从现在开始，地点由你决定，任务就是保护我不要被杀。”

“难道就没有个结束的时间？”

“唔，”瞥着眉头按了按手臂，彼得犹豫了片刻后，竖起手指比了个三，“三个月以内，你可以带我躲起来或者到处旅行，三个月后这里所有的钱都是你的。”

捏着已经有些皱巴的滤嘴，韦德吐着烟圈好奇的点了彼得一下，这小子难道不怕被自己抢劫吗。

“说实话，你多久没洗澡了？”

低下头对着彼得的脖子嗅了两下，韦德那带着调侃和逗趣的口吻弄的男孩脸皮一红，不过他的确很久很洗漱了，连身上这件衣服都不是他的。

“那我们先找个住的地方吧。”

“跟我来。”

人生第一次破天荒的带了个未成年回家，在打开门时，韦德就开始后悔，其实他完全可以打晕这小鬼然后跑去国外快活一阵，从之前的惊鸿一瞥来看，对方背了至少20万的现金在身上，就这么一个破破烂烂的小书包，他都不知道该说对方胆子大，还是没人会怀疑。

“去洗澡吧，左边是热水，热了以后往右加冷水，头顶的柜子里有没用过的毛巾。”

甩掉鞋子往沙发上一瘫，韦德立刻恢复了那种我行我素的大爷形象，不过等他说完后彼得却没动，而是站在原地鼻头通红的咕噜了一声。

“我，没有衣服。”

“穿我的？”

“内裤怎么办？”

“这是男人都会有的一次体验。”

“体验真空的布料摩擦吗。”

转过头无语的钻进屋里，彼得认为自己实在是在浪费时间，这家伙根本已经没救了。

摊开手挂在沙发椅背上休息了一会，等屋里的水声响起又熄灭，韦德站起身把房间的灯关了，在拉窗帘的时候厕所的吹风机开始嗡嗡作响。

套上T恤抓了抓还在滴水的头发，彼得拿出吹风机开始吹内裤，如果情况允许他完全可以去买条新的，特别是这个吹风机的功率不高，噪音还大，也不知道韦德是怎么忍受它的。

吹到裤子半干，门外突然传来了重物落地的声音，嘭的一下结束，彼得竖起耳朵听了听，等手里的裤子全干了，他把内裤穿好，拉链拉上，接着光脚走了出来。

头顶的白炽灯砰然亮起时，彼得被男人无声的接近吓了一跳，除了外套什么也没脱的雇佣兵对着地上躺好的杀手抬脚一踹，翻过身的家伙已经死了，胸口插的把剔骨刀，显然是刚刚从厨房里飞出来的。

“来得真快啊，你是一路被跟踪了吧。”蹲下身把消音手枪踢开，韦德翻过男人的衣服，然后从口袋里摸出了几张钞票，还有三个证件，以及一张照片。

“你的。”抹着鼻尖溅到的血沫，韦德把彼得的照片递了出去，三份证件名字都不一样，裤子里有钱包，里面插着信用卡，但很新，完全没有使用过的痕迹，纸币到是揣得热乎，这种手段他是见过的，为了躲避追踪和信用卡查询，以及多重身份掩护。

“你说得恐怖组织——是CIA？”

最为一个未成年，看到这种场景，却全程淡漠，韦德现在算是相信对方不是富二代的说法了。

“你如果怕了可以打晕我把钱拿走。”看着手里的照片，彼得抿着嘴脸色有些难看，露在T恤外面的小臂上有着一排明显的针孔，韦德皱了皱眉，怀疑对方可能有着什么不良爱好。

“那也太没职业操守了！”

“其实你不动手，”转过身把书包背好，彼得单脚立着开始穿袜子，这个地方显然已经不能待了，“我也活不了太久了。”

一个晚上接受了大量信息的韦德·威尔逊先生最终选择了休息——其实就是带着彼得一起，让对方付钱刷卡住进纽约顶级的高级套房，这地方一晚三千，还有管家服务。

进屋后韦德就钻进自带按摩石的浴室里洗澡了，出来后就发现彼得抱着书包横躺在床上，睡着的时候连腿都还踩着地，也不知道他到底是怎么做到的。

***

天刚蒙蒙亮，索尔闭着眼听到了轻轻的一声报鸣，那是他设置的安全锁到点开启了。

掀开眼皮小心翼翼的向旁边看去，抱着毯子睡姿极度扭曲的家伙此时还没醒，不过索尔猜对方现在也是醒不过来的，毕竟以昨晚那么激烈的战况，就算体力过人的奥丁森，也觉得有些腰酸背痛，特别是腰钗骨的地方，估计已经被洛基给踹肿了。

“起来了，虫子大餐已经准备好了。”抹着脸上燥疼的伤口，索尔舔了舔嘴里的血痂，突然精力大增，爬起身就往床上一跳，被震得晃动的床垫引来了洛基的一阵哀鸣，接着索尔不怕死的把律师先生的毯子给掀了。

“你有病啊！”抓着枕头眼睛都没睁的飞甩出去，洛基坐起身头脑发胀的哀嚎起来。他感觉自己的眼前正充斥着万花筒的碎片，扒开在后颈的神经一抽一抽的绞痛着，现在要是给他一把手枪，不，一把刀就好，他肯定立刻把眼前的家伙捅成马蜂窝。

“喂喂喂，我打也挨了，钱也花了，你除了被我咬一口外有什么损失吗？嗯？”跳下床原地活动了下身体，索尔咧着嘴恶意的笑了起来，他本以为和洛基同睡一张床是多么艰难的事情，不过事实证明，在两个人都打出一身汗后，睡觉显然是最能解决纷争的办法。

“你不知道噪音对人体的伤害吗？而且这难道不是损失？”指着脸上的牙印，洛基彻底清醒了过来，“要不你喊医生来给我打个狂犬疫苗吧。”

“我看你昨晚是没打够。”

对着人生目标手下留情的索尔开始反省自己的宽宏大量，现在他决定纠正这个问题，从教训一下这个混蛋律师开始。

“你滚。”双手撑床整个人向后蹦了一米有余，要不是身子没仰，洛基能直接把自己从床上摔翻下去。

“你不是要打针吗？我这里有针也有药，你趴过去，我给你打屁股上。”

“从昨晚开始你就一直在对我性骚扰你知道吗？”

“那我也是够温柔了，到现在都没亲上一口。”

不明所以没有原因的沉默了下来，洛基觉得再这么吵下去对于自己的处境也是无济于事的，所以他选择从另一边下床，然后绕过索尔飞速跑进了厕所，接着把门从里面反锁了。

“别躲啊宝贝，出来我们再打一架，谁打赢了谁在上面。”抱着手臂在外面敲了会门，不过这次直到索尔笑弯了肚子，已经转变策略的洛基都没再出头了。

洗完澡顶着湿发，洛基完全无法想象，就在一天前，他居然浑身是汗没有洗澡的就睡了，这对于有轻微洁癖的人来说是不可原谅的。

“喂，你折腾一晚也够了吧。”披着浴衣做好心理建设后，洛基一开门就差点踢到门口靠着的索尔，这家伙看起来居然睡得很好？！

“我这一夜有干嘛吗？”摊开手抓了抓脖子，索尔为自己这地位感到了好笑，如果此时屋里还有个旁人，大概就会知道什么叫做一报还一报了。

“没有，不过你已经快馊了。”向后一退然后转身跨了出来，洛基在避免肢体接触上差不多要做到强迫症的地步了。

“柜子里有衣服，你看着穿吧。”

目送着金发高个的教父先生进了浴室，洛基转着眼珠满脑子都是索尔那充满肌肉线条的背部，好看是好看，就是揍起来容易手疼。

等索尔也洗完澡出来了，早餐时间才正式开始，虽然洛基没有完成生命中质的飞跃，但好歹和自己的对头同桌吃饭了，不过饭没吃几口，新闻报道带来的压力就接踵而至，尽管说问题的关键不在自己身上，但这位文森特·布朗先生实在死得过于凑巧了。

首先他曾经是“酒店”的任务目标，最后却逃出生天。

其次负责解决他的巴基·巴恩斯从那一天开始宣告失踪。

紧接着布朗先生公开表示自己因为掌握了一些秘密，正在受到一群有地位人士的忌惮和暗杀。

最后他死在了众目睽睽之下，完成了之前道出的结果。

但从上一次暗杀至今，本应该死掉的男人神秘出现，还两次被案发现场的监控拍到，这种巧合如果不是刻意安排，那这家伙可能就是哪个业余人士假扮的了。

“这是有人故意要给罗杰斯先生添堵吗？”怼着切片往上抹满了腻人的草莓果酱，范达尔伸出手刚想递给洛基，另一头的索尔就抬手做了拦截。

“有人要对付的话，为什么要选这个时候？”瞪了半路抢劫的家伙一眼，洛基拿过切片的袋子准备自己动手。

“现在是所谓的淡季吧，再过段时间应该就要忙了。”嚼着热乎烫口的糖心蛋，希芙记得貌似是有这么一个划分的。

“忙不起来的，劳菲森的那些人要是想打也不会去雇人，因为大家都知道，真让职业杀手掺和进来，最后的结果就是全军覆没。”舔过嘴角的果酱，洛基耸着肩轻松的仿佛不是在说自己家族的事情一样。

“不过现在的确不是挑衅‘酒店’的好时机，史蒂夫养得那些怪胎个个闲的发毛，如果给他们个机会，也许真会惹出什么大事来。”

“然后就给了当局一个很好的借口。”说道这点洛基就觉得很奇妙，因为从一个正常的角度来说，世界上是分很多人的，好人、坏人、好人和坏人，敌人、朋友、路人和墙头草。可是不管在哪个框架之下都会存在一个平衡点，就像当局对于地下帮派的了解，犹如里外两个世界，彼此之间都有联系，却又在一个相对稳定的跷跷板上，只要不跨过可能落水的那个点，那么两个世界都是安全的，可现在呢？

劳菲的死亡已经被怀疑到了“酒店”头上，文森特·布朗的身份又过于敏感。

巴基·巴恩斯目前下落不明，不管他是背叛还是另有目的，史蒂夫都面临了腹背受敌的境地。

抽出纸巾擦了擦指腹上的黏腻，洛基望着索尔轻笑了一下，那样子，索尔真是熟悉的不行——通常到了这家伙有想法、要干什么事情的时候，本人就会笑得如此无辜又善良。

“等会跟我出去。”放下餐具指了洛基一下，索尔站起身回屋换衣服去了。

“你今天要开会呢！老板！”正要准备收拾桌子的范达尔头皮一麻，差点没把手里的盘子给扔了。

“不开了！带着这个怎么开，让那群老家伙笑话吗。”边走边回头按了按脸颊，索尔觉得自己应该再给洛基咬上一口，方便他完成左右对称的壮举。

站在原地呼吸一窒，年度好员工范达尔放下餐盘，撑着水池不住的喘气，他怀疑自己是活不到今年的圣诞节了。

“我去开车。”跳起身毫不停留的往外冲去，希芙觉得自己还是不要搅和老板的决定为好。

“你不回劳菲森家吗？”深吸了两口凉气做好心理建设后，范达尔也没忘记桌边的洛基，这家伙现在也算是迷雾重重了。

“劳菲并没准备让我继承。”倒了杯水细细品出模样来的洛基，对此到是毫不掩饰——因为根本没有必要。毕竟哪有自己父亲刚死，兄弟马上逃命，却还不忘记把自己的私生子弟弟卖掉的？！劳菲森家族表面有多光鲜，底下就有多腐臭。

“但是他也知道自己的两个儿子顶不起来，所以他教会我一切，不过是要让我以后能帮那两个蠢货，他给我面子的同时也在掏空我的里子，让整个劳菲森家族都与我远离，这样就算他死了，我也什么都得不到。”

“可是他死了，你两个哥哥也死了，现在的劳菲森家……”

“还有一堆头目呢，”瞥着嘴角嘲讽的打断了范达尔的叙述，洛基晃着脑袋继续道：“你是索尔的助理，奥丁森家和劳菲森家的基础框架基本是一样的，这种家族产业都是父子、兄弟、叔侄的交替，因为有这个关系在，所以劳菲并不怕我会做出什么，就算所有大头目都没了，还有那些退休的呢？退休的老了、死了，不还有他们的儿子、孙子吗？”

望着洛基脸上的淡漠，范达尔突然想到意大利黑手党的一位传奇教父，那位教父最厉害的地方就是——他在成名前其实只是个普通人。他调节邻里关系、帮人传达消息、友善又耐心的对待每一个人。等他建立家族后，最拿得出手的就是那不可斩断的关系网，这个关系套用到现在也是成立的，只是时间更长，非一代人可以完成的规模。

“我不在那个关系的构架之内，对于他们来说，我是比任何人都要局外的局外人。”

“非常有手段的办法。”敞着领口的索尔一脸笑意的走来，正好来得及插嘴两人间的最后问题。

“我一直觉得我那两个蠢货哥哥并不是劳菲亲生的，毕竟这个智商变异简直像受到辐射的哥斯拉一样。”

“哥斯拉怎么了？哥斯拉也很聪明好吗？”

“身子大，”伸手比划了一下大肚子，洛基笑眯眯的敲了敲太阳穴，“脑子小。”

***

离开索尔的公寓后，希芙开车绕行了一趟“酒店”，其实史蒂夫手下的这个地方，就是一家真正的酒店，只是里面长期给一些特殊人士提供着房间和休息的地方。

而现在的酒店楼下正停着几辆雪佛兰，一看就知道是FBI的便衣和调查人员。

“我们去哪，老板？”

降下车窗点了根烟，索尔鼓着腮帮想了想，然后蹭着太阳穴道：“去托尼那。”

“这事斯塔克不会插手的。”

虽然“酒店”曾经是斯塔克家族的产业，但新任教父上位后就迅速削弱了家族内的支柱产业，将军火从舞台上退下。如果说整个美国黑帮里最低调的大佬是谁，那肯定是天天埋头研究的托尼了，当然这位科学家早年也曾放浪过一段，可随着冷战落幕苏联解体，军备竞争的结束让军火交易开始逐渐被把控，斯塔克家族上一任教父去世后，托尼就将被盯上的产业全部抛下，还把原属于斯塔克家族的佣兵组织分离了出去，这一举动在当时可是被嘲讽到狗血淋头的，可事后证明，对于现如今的斯塔克家族来说，那是最好的结果了。

“他不插手史蒂夫也不会出什么事的。”按灭烟蒂后，索尔示意希芙可以开车了，这时候任何人的露面都很有可能引起上层人物的反弹。

“那可不一定，你猜美国五大家族内到底有多少双面人呢？”

靠在窗边支着脑袋笑了笑，洛基说完这话后也没等索尔的回应，他知道那家伙会怀疑、犹豫，却找不出完全反驳自己的理由，毕竟劳菲森家族上层权力的断裂和罗杰斯手下产业的污迹，其实都是一种警示，告诉过来人——这里有大灰狼！

可就算如此，小红帽却还是必须往前，走到那个充满谎言和欺骗的糖果屋里。

比起索尔那兔子洞一样的公寓，斯塔克家的规模就大得多的多了，不过奥丁森家也不是没有城堡级别的不动产，只是索尔不想住而已。

车子驶入铁门后，索尔一出来就碰上了斯塔克家的执行长，一个留着灰白络腮胡的老头。

“斯坦叔叔。”对着老头，索尔面露笑意，对方虽然不是家族教父，却基本已经掌握了斯塔克家族内绝对的话语权，毕竟托尼的专长是制造和发财，而斯坦则笼络了不少内部的人心。

“怎么突然想到过来了？”张开手臂抱了抱索尔，斯坦在看到一起下车的洛基后，眼神微微收敛，但很快就重新露出了笑脸。

“斯坦先生。”

“请节哀，劳菲森先生。”

“当然。”对着这个精明的老头，洛基的眼神堪称完美，至少从索尔的角度，已经可以看出对方的数次闪烁和挣扎，这比起在自己公寓的淡然，显然更加符合“洛基·劳菲森”现如今的情况。

“你们什么时候成的朋友？”

“有一段时间了。”歪过头给了洛基一个眼神，索尔觉得自己还是不要太过刺激斯坦的比较好。

“那进去吧，托尼还在他的实验室里窝着呢。”

谢过斯坦，索尔领着洛基就往里面走，这里他来过很多次，还玩过捉迷藏，对于此地他最大的印象就是那占地恐怖的停车场，里面堆满了托尼和霍华德买来的豪车。

“欢迎造访奥丁森先生，您今日的行程并没有预约。”

“是的，贾维斯，但是我想托尼肯定已经起来了。”

“其实Sir并没有睡觉。”

循环在头顶的优雅声线让洛基微微皱眉，走在前面的索尔侧过脑袋解释道，这是托尼从小摆弄的AI，现在基本已经覆盖了整个庄园，名字是随对方小时候带他的管家。

“他不睡觉只会有两种可能，一是新发明，二是美女，他属于哪一种？”

“您可以自行感受的。”话音刚落，停于两人面前的声控门就向左右敞开，索尔迈步进去的瞬间立刻哦了一声。

听到声音的托尼，此时正抓着人家女助理的小手学习焊接，发现有人来访后，男人回过头咳嗽了几下，看对方的脸色，那可比打了一夜架后还没睡好的洛基要憔悴多了。

“你来干嘛？”放开手边的红发助理，托尼抓着背心打了个哈气，如果不是现在正站在对方的顶级豪宅之内，洛基会怀疑自己看到了个流浪汉——他怎么能把自己弄得这么狼狈？！

“聊天？”

“我说的你又听不懂。”

“这不是还有他吗？”

扯过洛基推到了托尼面前，索尔对于大律师曾经嘲笑自己智商的事情可是记忆犹新的。

“娜塔莎你先去给佩珀帮忙吧。”捂着嘴唇低咳了两声，托尼拍着女助理的肩膀示意对方先走，等身材曼妙的姑娘离开屋里后，托尼立刻扯了个椅子坐下，然后摆着手让索尔二人随意。

“你有话就直说，别看着我发呆好吗？我不喜欢你这款的。”拔掉插头把桌上的东西一推，托尼回头看了索尔一眼，就在等对方开口呢。

“史蒂夫出事了。”

“我知道。”

“劳菲森也出事了。”

“嗯哼？”

“你不觉得太巧合了吗？也许有什么事，也许有什么人，总该是有理由的。”

转过头对着索尔那张英俊的脸庞，托尼喘了口气却没有接上。

坐在一旁的洛基等了半天也没听到下文，反而是口袋里的手机震动了一下，其实这手机是索尔的，他的手机早被丢进纽约港了。

“那些人在策划什么？”双手搓着裤腿，索尔话音刚落，手臂就被拍打了一下，坐在后面的洛基把手机屏幕亮到了男人面前。

屋里有鬼，我被下毒了。——J·T


	4. Chapter 4

周六上午11:10分，出城公路边发生了一起车祸。

正在看搜查令的史蒂夫在接到电话前，暂时还没想到自己是不是得罪了什么人。

不过正常来说，是不会有哪边势力的人敢去招惹“酒店”这种规模的杀手组织。毕竟放出去个个都是危害，还不如统合在一起，互相牵制。

因为只要没有人违反了他订下的规矩，那么就可以在既定的范围内获得一些便利。

“罗杰斯。”放下手里扫描来的搜查令，史蒂夫接起电话应了一声。

“布朗夫人和小姐‘被杀了’。”

眉峰蹙起着在眼窝上打了个深深的结扣，史蒂夫摸着下唇嗯声道：“带她们来我这吧。”

其实在劳菲死亡的时候，史蒂夫还并没有感到什么不适。因为劳菲森家族目前还没有掌事人，他不需要去解释自己的行为，或者说他根本没有去杀死劳菲的理由。美国地下黑帮是有一套特定的平衡在的，四大家族和酒店的相对安全就是建立在互不干涉的基础上，自己实在没必要在这种时候跳出来做个会被打死的出头鸟。

可现在文森特·布朗也死了，他突然觉得事情开始偏向了一个诡异的方向。这并不是一个很高难度的任务，能让巴基失手的理由他真的完全无法想象，所以，要么布朗身边有什么他没有查清的势力在干涉，要么就是对方背叛了。

从市郊公路把受到惊吓的母女送来后，山姆摸着头顶刺猬一样的圆寸，伸手比了个动作，这本来就是一起故意安排的谋杀，虽然最后表现出来的结果可能会是一场意外。

“GPS导航被人动过，刹车的线松了，如果遇到意外用力踩下，车子就会失控撞到树上，车头的油箱下装了个点火器。”一边说着一边从口袋里拿出了点火装置，山姆本来是被派去监视布朗夫人的，没想到阴差阳错却救了对方一命。

“这东西你应该不陌生。”

拿过点火装置擦动了一下，虽然火星微弱，但在汽车油箱爆裂的时候，这么一点火星就足够引起大火和爆炸。

“她们走得是哪条路？”

放下点火器，史蒂夫又看了一眼紧紧抱住女儿的布朗夫人，他需要知道那晚的情况，以及布朗身上的秘密，这样无缘无故的嫁祸对他而言，实在有些说不过去了。

“靠近森林那条。”

“那里会有野生的雄鹿出没。”

说完这句话后，正在一旁站着的布朗夫人蓦地打了个冷颤，瞪大眼半天才回过神来。

“你再往前开一点，就会在他们安排好的地方出场意外，最后大火会掩盖掉一切。”手法不算新，但是实用，而这手段史蒂夫到是见过，算是特种部队里最偷懒的一种办法了，估计对方也觉得一个女人带着两个孩子应该是做不出什么的。

“你丈夫死了，现在有人把这件事栽到了我的头上。”视线从布朗夫人的身上扫过，史蒂夫发现那个抱着自己母亲大腿的小女孩似乎有话要说，不过在她开口前还犹豫的摸了摸小妹妹的发辫，似乎不知道自己的决定对不对。

“我丈夫在做一件危险的事。”拉过小女儿的手，把懵懵懂懂的小家伙放到她姐姐手边，布朗夫人瞥过脸躲开了史蒂夫眼神中的探视。

“这是他被杀的理由吗？”

“是的，可他没有告诉我那是什么，他觉得这样或许可以保护我们。”

当然这个想法其实只是布朗的天真善意，如果对方真的要确保万无一失，是肯定不会留下任何一个知情人的。

“这个人，你们见过吗？”掏出两张照片举到了布朗夫人面前，一张是巴恩斯平时的模样，一张是他执行任务时戴着面具的样子，史蒂夫希望对方不会说出在电视上看过这样的话来。

“我没有见过他。”摇着头给出了否定的答案，在布朗死后，蜂拥而来的记者就把整个酒店挤了个水泄不通，布朗夫人甚至电视都没开过，只是一心想着要带两个女儿离开这里。

“那你见过他吗？”抽出巴基戴面具的那张照片，史蒂夫蹲下身，把照片放到了女孩的面前，正在安抚自己妹妹的丽娜瞪着大眼睛，无措的看向布朗夫人，在没有得到回应后，又立刻垂下头，不过这个反应已经给了史蒂夫答案——对方确实见过巴基，而且是在某个特别的情况下，这让小姑娘很是不安。

“现在有人要伤害你妈妈和妹妹，我可以帮你们，而你如果见过他，就是帮了我一个大忙。”

抿着嘴唇局促的反复数次，最后小姑娘还是忍不住诱惑的张开口，然后轻轻的答应道：“我见过这个叔叔，在船上，他用枪指着我和莉莉。”

“你为什么没有说过？！”被自己女儿的说法吓到崩溃，已经神经紧绷到极致的女人扯着头发痛哭起来，她并不是多么坚强的人，在遇到这种事情的时候，她唯一的想法就是保护自己的女儿。

“爸爸说妈妈你会被吓到，所以让我不要告诉你。”瘪着嘴呜咽的掉下眼泪，发现自己姐姐哭了后，小朋友莉莉也开始张嘴干嚎。屋里一时间乱作一团，站在旁边的山姆挠着下巴，无奈的退后两步，他可是最怕女人哭了的。

“是什么时候的事？”伸出左手捏住了丽娜的手腕，史蒂夫的拇指轻轻的按在了小女孩的脉搏上，跳动的很快，但不像是在撒谎。

“就是上岸前一天……我和莉莉玩累了就、就在外面的沙发上睡着了……我睡了一会就醒了，可是莉莉搂着我没动，所以我就闭着眼躺了会，接着，这个叔叔就出现了。”

穿着潜水服爬上船的巴基根本没有发出任何一点的响动，而丽娜能发现他，则是因为对方在举起手枪后，停顿了下来。

“他站了很久，也许也没有很久，可我很害怕，就用力抱着莉莉没有动，接着枪声就响了。”

一连七发子弹全都打在了巴基身上，假装不动的丽娜被吓到尖叫，冲进屋里来的布朗先生抱起两个女儿赶快走到门边，在他回头时，那个开枪的家伙正用脚把巴恩斯翻过身来。

“然后爸爸说，千万不要告诉妈妈，她会睡不着觉的。”抬起脸胆怯的望了望自己母亲，其实小女孩对于自己父母间不稳定的情绪是有感觉的，特别是布朗夫人每日服药才能入睡，这也让丽娜常常心有余悸。

“之后呢？你们立刻离开了？那个开枪的人你认识吗？”

“开枪的叔叔之前就在船上，我不认识他，因为他很可怕，脸上红红的，不过我走得时候听到他说——穿着防弹衣，死不了就是断了点肋骨罢了。”

垂下手沉默着站起身来，史蒂夫对于现在这个消息已经不知道作何反应了。在这起任务中，巴基首先就违反了酒店的一条规矩——不杀任务之外的人。

可奇怪的是，上船后他没有立刻去找布朗，对着两个女孩也没有马上开枪，这中间还有什么他不知道的事情发生吗？

“那个人一直都在船上，那你见过他吗？”这句话是问布朗夫人的，如果丽娜对这个开枪的叔叔是有印象的，没理由布朗夫人会不记得。

“是我丈夫的朋友，或者说是他事业的支持者，我并不知道对方的名字和身份，文森特说，他掌握了一个秘密，在事情结束后，我们将不能再回到这里，而那个男人可以给我们提供新的身份和政治避难。”

一个新人物的登场、一个身边人的转变，还有文森特·布朗那个招来杀身之祸的秘密，史蒂夫让山姆把三人送走后，想到了另一个问题——既然对方没有杀了巴基，那么巴基再次的出现又意味着什么呢？

***

过了12点后，索尔和洛基在斯塔克家留了一顿午饭。

其实刚看到J·T这个缩写时，索尔立刻就知道这是托尼当年对他们家族姓氏的一种致意。那是一种比较古老的传统，其实具体从什么时候开始的，索尔也不知道，反正儿子会继承父亲的名字，而父亲会继承祖父的名字，就这样不断交替。

所以所谓的J·T应该就是Jarvis Tonyson的意思。

回过头看了一眼趴在工作台上的托尼，索尔本来还有很多的问题瞬间卡了壳，正在低头按手机的洛基打开备忘录写了一句话，接着抬头问道。

“罗杰斯先生的事你不准备插手了？”

“他早就脱离家族了，就算有事也不该是我来管的。”

把手机塞还给索尔后，洛基继续说道。

“听说你启用了一个女助理。”

“你说的是佩珀吗？哦，招到她真的是我最英明的一项决策了。”

拿起手机盯着屏幕上的文字，索尔勾起嘴角笑了笑，然后把手机收回了口袋。

——屋里有监听，别停下来。

“只要你不对她出手，这层关系想来是可以继续发展下去的。”索尔对于托尼当年花花公子的名头还是记忆犹新的。

“哇哦！你是在说自己吗？你还记得你和那个女博士山盟海誓的场景吗？真的，其实你和我唯一不同的大概就是——对每一个都很真心，然后却也来者不拒。”

坐在椅子上突然被朋友揭穿了糗事，索尔侧过头立刻收到洛基一抹似笑非笑的嘲讽，这个“来者不拒”真是非常具有杀伤力了。

“Sir，你已经超过32个小时没有合眼了。”

“好的好的，等我吃顿午饭，我立刻就去睡觉，不睡满32个小时我绝对不起来。”起身拍着裤子上的碎屑，托尼揉着大眼睛对两人招了招手。

“来吧，让你尝尝我星期六的厨师。”

“星期六的厨师？”听着托尼那口气，难道每天都有不同吗？

“他有周一到周日七个星级大厨，每个人擅长的菜系都不一样。”歪过头凑到洛基耳边解释了两句，等索尔退开后，就发现大律师的笑容又恢复了原来那样——狡黠、无辜又灿烂。

“你就像揪到人小辫子后还要使劲扯上两下的坏男孩。”

“是吗，那也比来者不拒的奥丁森先生要好很多呢。”

摊开手无所谓的摇了摇脑袋，洛基觉得在经历了昨晚那起事故后，他现在总算从索尔身上掰回了一成，

“每个人都会有年少无知的时候！”嗓音不自觉拔高的索尔收到了托尼的一枚瞪视。

“请不要给自己的错误找借口了奥丁森先生。”

“叫我索尔。”

“好的，奥丁森先生。”

“叫我索尔。”

“没问题，奥丁森先生。”

“你想被我系上项圈吗——作为奥丁森的所有物。”

“噗。”本来只是想要看戏的托尼被这句话直接逗喷，他从来不知道索尔居然是喜欢这种类型的。

“要我借个房间给你们吗？”

“不要！”

“好啊。”

两人异口同声的说完后，洛基睁大眼睛一副要生吞了索尔的模样，而托尼对着这个金发的大个子教父竖起了大拇指。

“够不要脸，我喜欢。”

于是得意洋洋的索尔最终还是掰回了洛基的称呼，不过午饭上桌时，对着那黄橙橙的泰国菜，索尔非常没有逼数的吃了一大口，下一秒，那张可以让帅哥美女跪断腿的俊脸就瞬间涨红了起来。

“这辣味是，香料吗？”

“特意从原产地运来的。”

就着米饭吃了一口菜，洛基抿着嘴回味了一下舌尖的刺激，然后点着头表示完全可以接受。

“怎么？他不能吃辣吗？”

看着喝下三杯冰水，依旧嘴唇红肿的索尔，洛基脸上的笑意就没再下去过。

“不能，只要是他姐姐喜欢的东西，他都不太行。”正在吃虾的托尼掀起眼皮回了一句。

“那位大小姐做了什么吗？”

望了眼并没有插嘴的索尔，托尼眨眨眼，发现对方似乎并不反抗被洛基知道这些——难道索尔·奥丁森真的要脱单了？！

“只要是海拉喜欢的东西，她都会用一种高压的方式逼索尔也去喜欢，当然结果往往是适得其反的。”

“这真是，”憋了一口气酝酿再三才吐出来的洛基，最后还是没忍住的笑了，“太有意思了，哈哈哈哈哈。”虽然他还没有见过那位奥丁森家的大小姐，不过所谓的“威名在外”，用来形容海拉是完全没有问题的。

“她为了练习我的抗辣能力，甚至逼我吃过辣椒拌辣椒酱。”终于摆脱那碗米饭的索尔，迅速选择了一个浓汤，不过可惜，入嘴后还是辣的。

“你能活着长这么大个，真是太不容易了。”毫无同情心的感慨完后，洛基偷偷把索尔面前唯一不辣的一道菜给端走了。

全程围观小动作的托尼觉得自己有点胃疼，他不该在空腹后吃这么刺激的食物的。

午饭结束，贾维斯给两位不省心的大佬一人送来一份胃药，当然，是提醒男仆拿来的。

吃完药后，托尼就去睡觉了，索尔和洛基出门时，就看到刚刚吃饱喝足跑出来的希芙。女保镖之前一直端着饭碗在厨房看热闹，而且还得到了大厨的甜点犒劳。

“回去吗？”上车后，希芙回头看了眼沉默下来的两人，一时也不知道发生了什么。

刚刚不还好好的吗？！

“这是第三家了吧。”单手撑着下巴，索尔望着慢慢消失在车窗外的别墅，轻声问道。

“应该是第四家才对。”整着衬衣的袖口，洛基对于索尔的衣服完全适应不良，因为它的尺码实在是太大了些。

“可这些就像是同步在进行的。”无论是被陷害的史蒂夫，还是遭到灭口的劳菲，现在托尼也处在了一种极端危险的状态——他不知道身边的内鬼是谁，有人给他下毒，还有人在监听他，虽然托尼已经发现，却没法立刻做出反击，他甚至不知道这两件事，是不是同一个人干的。

“明天，我要回一趟劳菲森家。”

“啊？”洛基话一说完，第一个做出反应的居然是希芙。正在开车的女保镖望着后视镜，突然感到一丝不妙。

“你想找出杀他的凶手？”从早上的对话来看，洛基对于劳菲应该并没有什么感情才对，可索尔还是觉得一切都过于凑巧了，特别是现在，他连洛基的目的都还摸不太清。

“为什么？”嘴巴一张，打了个哈气的律师先生，闲适的挑了下眉，他对于劳菲的死不但不感到悲伤，而且还有一丝快意。

“其实劳菲是个很可悲的人，他比谁都清楚这点，他的两个儿子早就希望他交出一切，可真等劳菲死了，他们却根本没法应对接下来的残局，而那些头目难道不想自己做教父吗？真正希望劳菲好好活着的，只有担心家族分裂会影响到发财的人，但有些人是宁愿做鸡头也不想当凤尾的。”

再不济，把劳菲森的产业瓜分瓜分，也够那些家伙一辈子奢华美满，又何必为了个老头而耽误人生。

“那就回去吧。”

“啊？！”

这是希芙发出的第二声感叹，刚刚说完话的索尔严重怀疑女保镖正在给他拆台。

“你有什么想说的吗？希芙女士？”

“我在想你的钱，老板，110万呢。”

结果就咬了一口吗？早上看两人的姿势也不像是滚过床单的，作为一个好员工，希芙虽然做不到范达尔那样，但那可是钱啊！世界上有谁会不喜欢钱！

“我还给你。”

“那不行，我可是拍卖来的，你也知道拍卖的东西是需要竞价的，要不你和我再拍卖一次？”

“你的大脑终于开始被愚蠢蚕食了吗？我和你，竞拍我自己？！”

“有什么不可以的吗？”

已经把车开进地下车库的希芙垂下头吐了口气，接着放心的发现，她的老板还是一如既往的蠢萌，用这种手段，恐怕一万年也别想追到洛基。

“喂，范达尔，我现在的可支配存款有多少？”

一下车立刻拿出电话的索尔，让洛基产生了一种落荒而逃的冲动，而且这个地方非常好，四通八达的停车场，东南西北有八个电梯，也许他可以……

“你现在跑了，以后的事情可就说不清了。”锁好车的希芙，对着洛基挤了下眼，想来以对方的聪明肯定会明白这点的。

“你老板留下我只是因为他不相信我而已。”手指戳着眉心，洛基笑了笑表示接受了希芙的说法。现在劳菲森家的教父还没有定论，如果直到对方上位都还没有找出真凶，那么这个世界上最好的替罪羔羊就会变成自己，而为了稳定自己新新地位的教父，将会毫不犹豫的把他献祭。这个结果洛基想到了，所以才会觉得无比可笑。

“我问好了，这个数就是我的总资产，这个是可提取的流动资产，如果你没这么多，就别想了吧。”拿着手机按下一串数字后，索尔咧开嘴笑的无比自信。洛基捂着脸被索尔一瞬间的灿然给吓到，这家伙到底是怎么做到教父位置的，难道奥丁森家的大小姐也是这么蠢萌的属性吗？！

“我以为我只要还你110万，结果现在我是要买下整个奥丁森集团了吗？”

站在车边搓了搓胳膊，洛基摇着头自己走上了电梯，算了，和这种人争论太不值得了，他就算搬出各种论辩的理由，在索尔眼里大概都比不过一个“不允许”吧。

虽然索尔很不想带着脸上的痕迹去开会，但到了下午，洛基抱着个靠垫在沙发上歪着后，范达尔带来了沃斯塔格和霍格，三人两个抱腿一个推背，硬生生把他给挤出了门。

到了晚餐，索尔从视频里看到正在厨房撸袖子做饭的洛基，然后对留守的希芙表示了羡慕，希芙竖起大拇指愉快的开口道，自己必然会全部吃完一口不留。

不过等索尔从会议里出来时，已经过了午夜，晚餐变夜宵，而做饭的那个人又躺回了沙发上，索尔甩掉鞋子凑过去，满身酒气的就想占便宜。

“臭了！”五指张开一把托住索尔凑过来的大脸，洛基憋着气从沙发上跳了下去，他是真的快被对方逼出重度强迫症了。

“今晚喝了不少。”撑着沙发翻过来坐好，索尔张开手臂瘫了一会，刚刚洛基躺过的地方还留有余温，暖暖的有点奇妙。

“不过我也打听了点事。”扯开领带舒服的吐了口气，索尔竖起手指道：“萨诺斯那边，很平静。”

在所有人都一起倒霉的现在，只有那么一个家族，安静平稳犹如无事发生，这从另一个侧面来说，其实就是有大事发生的意思，而且索尔还听到了史蒂夫那边的线索。

“现在有一个外来的家伙，想要插足美国地下黑帮的蛋糕，如果是你，你会怎么做？”

“当然是打乱现在的局面。”

四大家族各有所长，酒店的存在牵制所有，这是最四平八稳的牌面，但现在其中的一个角坍塌了——劳菲的死让地下王国开始发生倾斜。

“如果，我说如果，我帮你继承劳菲森家，你愿意吗？”

眯着蓝蒙蒙的眼睛，索尔哑着嗓子问道，他现在不是特别清醒，但有些事，他还是会考虑到的，比如说洛基的身份、比如说洛基的聪明、比如说这家伙现在所处的环境。

洛基从来不是个会负手投降的家伙，那么在这整个事件中，大律师到底扮演的是什么角色呢？

咧开嘴笑意温柔的闭上眼，洛基那带着咏叹气质的嗓音淡淡的回答道：

“我恶心那里，恶心到一刻也不想待下去。”

所以这就是最明显的拒绝了。

抬起手揉了揉自己的耳坠，索尔突然有点酒精上头，从过往的经验来看，洛基并不是一个会吃亏的人，所以现在自己是不是在被他利用暂时还未可知晓。

“你要是再敢耍我……”含在索尔口中的酒气抵着脸侧擦过，洛基抬手挡了下索尔的肩膀，那个快要咬到他耳朵的男人，正在嘀嘀咕咕的说着威胁，无外乎是要他好看之类的，这种话洛基从小到大听得耳朵都要长茧了。

所以现在他正在出神，盯着索尔金发下的耳朵，那肉鼓又柔软的耳坠上，有一个小孔，虽然还没上手摸过，但应该是被穿透的耳洞，可洛基并没有在索尔身上看到过耳钉，难道这也是他哪个情人，在爱意深沉时弄出来的？


	5. Chapter 5

酒气微醺的时候，最是适合睡觉。

索尔隐约记得自己好像被洛基按进浴缸里喷水，等衣服全湿了，大律师就拍拍手出门睡觉了，完全不管被丢在浴缸里的家伙会不会就此溺水。

不过要真是不小心淹死了，那大概是可以盖过美国总统选举和中美贸易战的新闻压力，直接荣登纽约头条了吧。

一觉醒来，脖子扭了，索尔抱着脑袋呼哧了半天才坐起身，结果一走出来就看到正在吃早餐的范达尔和希芙，这两人可能是说到了什么开心的事，笑声已经彻底盖过了屋里的新闻。

“这么开心，中奖了吗？”耸着肩膀转到了桌边，索尔拿起一个草莓就往嘴里扔，正在吃煎饼的希芙站起身，捞过果篮，然后放到了自己背后。

“你干嘛？”

“你没刷牙。”

“你什么时候也这么讲究了？”

“你心上人出门前特意交代过，这一桌的东西，如果你没洗澡、刷牙、刮胡子，那就一个都别给你留。”

手指撩过满桌的早餐，希芙说着说着还不忘插起块煎饼，然后直接塞进了范达尔的嘴中。

“这？洛基做得？”

“不然呢？你以为范达尔有这么好的手艺？”

端起奶昔大口大口的喝下肚，希芙为自己老板突然乍现的目光感到了“欣慰”。而不幸遇难，被索尔迁怒的范达尔，虽然很想把嘴里的煎饼吐出来，但估计那会让索尔更加生气吧。

“他回去了？”

“一大早就走了，估计觉得你公寓要什么没什么，再不弄套合身的西装，可能就要抓狂了吧。”

作为索尔的助理，范达尔还是和洛基交过手的，毕竟这位大律师原来可是给自家老板找过不少茬。

在范达尔的记忆中，洛基永远都是那么一副文质彬彬、优雅得体的样子，虽然恶名在外，但还是有人前赴后继的葬身在他那双湖水般的眼眸里。

“我去洗澡，”挠着下巴的胡髭，索尔心情不悦的指了指桌子，“不准动了，等我回来。”

“我觉得以后可以叫他索尔·永远八岁·奥丁森。”咬着叉子的希芙不无兴奋的吐槽道。

“也没那么差吧。”为了自己老板的脸面据理力争的范达尔，最后还是败在了女保镖的微笑中。

“以前我也见过索尔的那些前女友们，可没哪个是洛基这款的，你说我们老板是突然换口味了，还是想要挑战下高难度。”

“就，啪嗒一下，开窍了吧。”作为从小跟在索尔身边的小伙伴，范达尔其实还知道这两人反目的内幕消息，不过那件事要是说出来，估计希芙会更加看不上索尔吧。

“你觉得我会信吗？”做保镖的这些年，希芙不是没指望过索尔开窍，但这个男人嘛，就是脑子里少了那么一枚螺丝，你怎么敲打，他就是转不过来。

“好吧好吧。”范达尔举手投降了。

“他们两个小时候真的没见过？”

“见过啊，怎么可能没见过，洛基被接回劳菲森家族时都已经懂事了，索尔还比他大几岁呢。”

“然后呢？那怎么也算青梅竹马吧。”

对着希芙好奇的眼神，范达尔站起身趴在桌上看了一眼房间，确定索尔暂时不会出来后，立刻压低声音八卦道。

“其实小时候关系还不错，后来吵了架，等长大后，索尔就不是洛基的对手了，两人又分属两个家族，那对着干的事做了一件又一件……”

“小时候呢？为什么吵架啊。”举起手里的小镜子对着走廊一照，上面的画面显示房门还没开，希芙眯着眼笑嘻嘻的催范达尔继续。通过这两天的观察她已经发现了问题的所在，这两人不是互相没感觉，而是还有什么没点破的，而且索尔的追人招式真的太烂了，烂到惨不忍睹。

“洛基被接回家时应该有七八岁了吧，个头小小的又很漂亮，就是那种雌雄莫辨的好看，绿汪汪的大眼睛，把斯塔克家的小少爷都比下去了，而且那会他母亲刚去世，是意外，肚子里还有他未出生的小妹妹，所以洛基那段时间有点阴郁。”

这种事搁谁身上，谁都要抑郁，从小到大洛基都没见过自己那个所谓的父亲，和自己母亲平平安安的生活，结果一个意外一切归零，被带回家后才知道对方早就有了妻子和儿子，虽然洛基从小就很聪明，但抵不过势单力薄容易挨欺负。

“又是他那两个蠢货哥哥？”虽然骂死人是不好的，可希芙也觉得劳菲森的这两儿子是变异而来的，不然怎么会想到把自己弟弟给卖了？！十足蠢货，一丝一毫都不掺假的。

“对，但是那两小子有个怕的家伙。”

“噗，”捂着嘴笑漏了一秒，希芙几乎想都不用想就知道是谁了，“索尔小时候也这么愣？”

“不，他小时候不是愣，是直。”

特别的直，直到连奥丁都拗不过小儿子的性格，不然当年海拉也不会被自己小弟弟气到要喂他吃辣椒酱。实在是这小子的思考模式太直线了，就像一条修上天的大路，从开始到结束，都没有一颗石子的参与。

“我给你举个例子，如果你喜欢的人要过生日了，现在你面前有一个对方肯定会喜欢的礼物，但你没钱买，作为一个十岁的小朋友，你会怎么做？”

“嗯？大概率是换个便宜的礼物吧，毕竟如果是我不能承受的价格，就算我送给了喜欢的人，对方肯定也会觉得为难的。”

“对啊，正常都会这么想吧！”左手握拳垂在右手掌心上，范达尔说道这件事就有种哭笑不得的感觉，“可是索尔不这样，如果是海拉，她觉得钱不够了，那会直接说我想要这个，奥丁先生头都不抬就会给她买，但索尔认为这个东西是要送给我喜欢的人，如果爸爸买了送给我，那就失去了意义，于是他翻箱倒柜的找出了一把玩具，然后当二手货给卖掉了。”

张着嘴一时不知道该大骂索尔败家，还是笑到满地打滚，等希芙好不容易缓过味了，范达尔又补了一句——卖掉的玩具里面，有一个87年的手工瓶中船，现在已经是可以拍卖的古董了，当初是索尔的祖父庆祝小孙子出生而订做的，那个船身上还镶嵌了一枚蓝宝石，但索尔不识货啊，他以为那就是个瓶子。

“然后他把礼物送掉了？”这要是能送掉希芙就把头给摘下来。

“送掉了。”捂着眼睛已经不忍直视的范达尔，点着头快要笑岔，“他把东西送给了洛基，对方转头跑来还给了弗丽嘉夫人，说太贵了不能收，然后奥丁先生才知道自己儿子做得大事。”

“他从小就这么聪明吗？！”那时候洛基才多大啊？这家伙是要成精了吧！

“对啊，他从小就常常耍我呢，你说是吧，范达尔。”一边打领带一边走进餐厅的索尔，一字一句的咬牙说完后，还不忘给乌云盖顶的助理一个笑脸，坐在一旁的希芙不好意思的低下头，她听得太投入忘记放哨的任务了。

“老板啊，那你后来是识破了他的真面目才分手的吗？”难得乖巧的给索尔布好了早饭，希芙作为女人的那一点天性，今天算是彻底被烧着了。

“对啊。”

“……才怪。”

“扣你工资。”

“那我就辞职，现在、立刻、马上飞去意大利找弗丽嘉夫人。”

不在沉默中爆发就在沉默中灭亡，终于忍不住爆发的范达尔刚站起身立刻又退了回来，因为他刚刚听到了咔哒一声，好像是门头反锁的声音。

“其实我有个事不太明白，你先给我坐下。”晃着手里的电子锁开关，索尔指着原来的位置让范达尔赶紧落座了，说完这事他还要出门呢。

“什么事？”介于坐回去实在太过丢脸，范达尔还是选择了站着，不过看索尔现在的样子，也不像色欲熏心反而还有点迷惑？！

“你还记得当初劳菲森家一个大头目，威尔逊·亨利被检方起诉那次吗？”

“记得，那算是很少有的证据确凿，当然还因为有个特殊证人的存在。”

“那个证人后来自杀了，在休庭的时候。”咬了口三明治在嘴里鼓了两下，索尔喝着咖啡，发现有股坚果的味道。

“对啊，那事闹得还挺大，事后有个检方的律师被牵连，据说还是个新人，基本事业全毁，整个纽约律师圈的人都知道她了。”范达尔应声后，还不太明白索尔为什么要提这个。

“当时劳菲森家的律师团是要给老亨利做无罪辩护的，但这个证人的存在影响到了这点，洛基那会才刚刚毕业没多久，正好在自己老师的事务所学习，庭审时他是旁听，休庭后他出去了一趟，偶遇了那位女律师，他们交谈了不到三分钟，之后那个女律师进证人室给证人送了一份文件，出来后检方的这位证人说有些喘不过气想单独待一会，等开庭前再进屋，他已经用自己的裤腰带自杀了。”

“那份文件有问题？”听完过程的希芙一时还有些反应不及，但那个女律师不至于这么傻的送一份不知名的文件给证人吧。

“文件没有问题，那是检方准备的，但有问题的是——洛基送了那个女律师一支笔，因为对方那支被他撞坏了。”

抽了一根手指饼干在胸口一比，希芙立刻啊的明白了过来。那种新人律师，到庭基本就是学习的，为了方便记录都会随身带着录音笔和本子，书写的工具则是放在最好拿的地方——比如胸口的口袋。

“一支笔，插在胸口的口袋，带进了证人室，然后检方证人在开庭前自杀，老亨利无罪释放。”双手一拍，故事结束，其实中间还有很多具体的步骤，连索尔也不清楚，真正的完整版还需要问问洛基本人。不过经此之后，洛基·劳菲森算是一战成名，也因此迅速的在劳菲森家族内站稳了脚。

“突然觉得，有点可怕。”抽了张纸擦嘴的希芙不无感慨的说道，虽然洛基在地下王国内一向有名，但其实还是属于她的知识盲区了，如果不是索尔今天提到，她可能都不会想到那个看上去清秀英俊的男人会有这样的手段。

“你看他从小就如此聪明，会用各种手段来达到自己的目的，那他会蠢到和他的两个哥哥争夺劳菲森家的位置吗？”放下餐具，索尔眨着眼问出了自己的问题。

纵观洛基的二十年，从被劳菲带回家开始，他就一直很懂得怎么运用自己的优势，可从过去到现在他做得最蠢的一件事，似乎也是让自己太聪明、太有名了。这让劳菲不由自主的忌惮他、也让他的两个哥哥想要杀他而后快、甚至于现在即将上位的劳菲森教父也不会放过洛基，如果他如此聪明，又怎么会让一切发展到了这个地步？

“你怀疑他……”歪过头的范达尔把后面的一半话吞进了嗓子。其实索尔如果不怀疑就不会在拍卖后去找旺达，可从对方那里，索尔也没有得到任何的答案。

“十岁时，他和我做朋友是因为我可以让他躲避两个哥哥的欺负，后来他接受了我的礼物又退回，是想引起我母亲的注意，他做的每一件事都躲不开自身的利益，那这次呢？他可以得到什么？”

既然洛基不想要劳菲森家，那他想要什么？

“得到你？”

希芙的猜测一出口，正在自己屋里找东西的洛基就一个喷嚏打了出来，本来还捧得好好的书像下雨一般掉了一地。

躲在门口不知道怎么帮忙的女仆现在纷纷进屋，开始给洛基把书架挪开、衣服叠好。

正在整箱子的女仆发现，洛基连护照都装了，看样子应该是不准备回来了。

“小少爷你要搬出去了吗？”

“对啊，这里一个人住多无聊。”

原来虽然人也不多，但在洛基眼里至少还有场好戏，看劳菲和他儿子与夫人间的家庭日常，其实比普通的电影还要精彩。

“小少爷连你也搬出去了，这里会被卖掉吧。”

“谁知道呢，这要问下一任的教父了。”

抿着嘴给了小女仆一个安抚的笑容，洛基在收拾好箱子后，从床头的抽屉里拿了个盒子出来，然后看都没看的揣进口袋。

“夫人在家吗？”

“夫人应该在屋里吧。”

“夫人一直都在生病，也不知道醒了没？”

“醒了吧，我看厨房的餐点都准备好了。”

问了一句话，得到七嘴八舌N个答案，洛基好笑的把箱子推到门口，然后让管家给他放到车上去。

“我去和夫人打个招呼，你们该干嘛干嘛去吧。”挥手把依依不舍的小女仆们都送走，洛基走上二楼的拐角，就看到已经起身的女人。这位一向以冷静自持著称的劳菲森夫人，此时正披着一头藻虹色的长发，面色疲惫的望着自己。

“我是来道别的。”

“这些年，谢谢你的照顾。”

“想来以后我们应该也不会再见面了。”

“就此……”

“你是不是觉得自己可以为所欲为了？”

抓着睡袍的女人毫不客气的打断了洛基的发言，就算当年劳菲把在外的私生子带回来了，她也没觉得这个孩子会成为威胁，毕竟就算劳菲不站在自己这边，她还有两个儿子、有自己的家族、有产业、有这段名存实亡的婚姻。

无论是哪一点，都比一无所有的洛基要强上很多倍，可是现在劳菲死了、她的两个儿子也死，而这个当初清秀的仿佛小女孩般的孩子，已经长到了需要她仰望的地步。

“我从没这么想过，夫人。”眨着眼笑意温柔的走上前去，洛基撩起女人的一丝发卷绕到手上，“毕竟劳菲活着的时候我就一直没有顾虑过什么，现在他死了也是一样。”

“我早就和他说过，你是不可能养熟的。”不管那双绿意盈盈的眼眸中是否盛满了尊敬，至少在洛基心里是肯定没有的。可惜劳菲森夫人的提醒对于自负的劳菲来说，并没有任何的意义，他为自己继承人的愚蠢而憋闷，以至于认为自己可以掌握一切。

“我又不是果子，养熟了还能摘下来尝尝，如果我真的成熟了、开花了、结果了，到时第一个要杀我的就是劳菲了，你说是不是，夫人。”抬起手腕轻轻的吻过女人干枯的发丝，洛基还记得对方第一次俯视自己时的冷漠，现在她已经要抬起头来看他了。

“所以那天晚上，在港口到底发生了什么？是不是你……炸死了他们两个。”

垂下手，含笑的眨了眨眼，洛基绕过女人的手臂，把她背在身后的录音笔扯到了面前，然后对着话筒重复道。

“我没有动手，夫人，至于你和劳菲侄子之间的情事，其实劳菲一直都知道，你猜他这几年为什么不碰你了？你们互相之间真的以为有把秘密藏好吗？”

“闭嘴！”

喘着粗气气急败坏的把手抽回，女人一边后退一边把录音洗掉，这些东西，她不能给任何人知道。

“于是，”脚尖点着地面，洛基弯下腰做了一个漂亮的致意，“我走了，夫人，后会无期。”

甩着长腿愉快的走下楼，洛基紧了紧袖口，为自己合身的衣服感到满意——果然还是自己的东西用得舒服。

***

虽说彼得是把决定去处的权力交给了韦德，但是让他没想到的是，在24小时不到的时间里，他居然已经从北半球跑到了南半球，并且顺利落地，准备去吃晚饭了。

“我们居然出来了？”彼得记得自己的护照已经被注销了，也不知道韦德是怎么给他重新弄了个本子，然后竟然还没有被识别出来？！

“是啊，第一次做违法的事情是不是很激动？”取下墨镜塞入口袋，韦德吹了声口哨开始确定两人的去处，这种带着孩子满世界乱跑的活动，还真挺不适合他的。

“我们，可以，先找个药店吗？”背着书包，仰头好奇的看向那些自己不认识的标牌，彼得觉得自己一辈子的好奇心都可以在今天得到释放了。

“你受伤了？”难道这睡衣宝宝坐个飞机还能坐出什么病来？

“我逃出家的时候，没有带抑制剂。”眨着乌亮的眼睛，笑眯眯的凑到对方跟前，等彼得话音刚落，韦德就喝的一下往后退去。

“哇，我都闻到味了，你个小鬼，怎么早不说。”捏着鼻子嫌弃的绕开男孩，韦德挥手扇开自己面前甜腻的味道，不过那无孔不入的信息素还是针扎般捅进了皮肤，虽然跳远了几步，但他还是感到背脊一酥，好像被打碎了骨头一样。

“在飞机上怎么说，而且你也说了，我可是第一次做违法的事情，有点紧张不是很正常的吗。”皱起鼻子哼了口气，彼得迈开球鞋笔直的向前走去，这种时候，他就该立刻找个不通风的地方把自己关起来了事。

“你给我站住。”一把扯住彼得的后领，韦德捏着鼻子原地转了个方向，然后向着药店的位置进发。这小鬼真是天不怕地不怕，敢随身带着20万的现金，然后还能在一个未婚Alpha面前发情，也不知道他爸妈是怎么把他养这么大还没出事的。

“韦德叔叔，你扯的我好痛啊。”捂着喉咙咳嗽了两声，彼得转过身把男人的手从后领拿下，然后放到了自己的手心里。

“你喊我什么？”

“我15，你30，喊你叔叔应该没什么问题吧。”

“你哪只眼看到我30了？”

“两只眼都看到了。”

手心里因为练枪而磨出的茧壳，被彼得的指腹软软的捏着，韦德仰起头，用力捏了捏鼻骨，有那么一瞬间他有把这小孩扛起来打一顿的冲动。

“给我老实点，买了药立刻就回酒店睡觉，睡醒了我还有事要问你。”

“有什么事你现在就可以问，用过抑制剂后我会睡着，到时醒了说不定什么都忘了呢。”

张着嘴本想反驳的韦德，很快意识到，他一个Alpha怎么会知道Omega的感受？！

“这个照片，你说你见过他？”

本来只是个普通的找人任务，谁能想中途居然冒出个麻烦的小鬼，而且现在想甩也甩不掉了。

“见过。”

“他是谁？”

“名字，我记得是，”摸着下巴嗯啊了半天，在看到药店的瞬间，彼得立刻竖起手指回答道：“巴基·巴恩斯中士。”

“现役？”

“退役了，前海豹突击队队员。”

被韦德扯进药店后，彼得拿了一管抑制剂看日期，不过急躁的雇佣兵在彼得选好后直接抓了一把来到柜台，负责收钱的医师一边扫码一边打量着两人，在彼得掏钱付款后，对方还写了一张纸条询问是否需要报警。

抱着足够用上整整一年的抑制剂，彼得好笑的拒绝了对方，韦德虽说看上起来凶巴巴的，不过至今为止都还没甩掉自己，当然也不排除对方想到个他人生地不熟的地方再动手。

“你到底是干什么的？”看着彼得把抑制剂放进包里，韦德又想到了那个死在家中的CIA特工，能引来这种人的追捕，又见过前海豹突击队员的档案，这小鬼不会是整过容的老人家吧。

“我是从我父亲的研究档案里看到的。”

“研究档案？”

“是药物的，就是这样。”

书包挂在胸口，彼得摸出夹层里的笔记本，翻开了前面几页给韦德看，全都是让人眼花缭乱的化学方程式。

“那你呢，你得了什么病，连你父亲都治不好？”

“我没生病。”努着嘴按住了咕噜的肚子，彼得叹着气表示，自己真的很健康很健康，会出事完全是个意外。

“我父亲做了一种药剂，是半成品，我是因为注射了那个半成品才会出事的。”

“难道你……”伸出的手指点在了彼得的眉心，男孩眨着眼否定了韦德的猜测。

“不是拿我做实验，这是个意外，而且我父亲已经死了，现在唯一能救我的就是这本笔记了。”拍着怀里的牛皮本，彼得怏怏不乐的垂下头，他希望自己可以成功，毕竟十五年的时间，实在不够他去体验什么。

“你需要什么？”扭过头烦躁的啧了一声，等韦德回过味后，脸上又恢复了往常的模样。

“需要一个制药的实验室吧。”当然最好还要有个实验品，但这种话彼得实在是没法说出口的。

“行，等你熬过这次发情期，我就带你去找个实验室。”抬手拍着彼得的后脑，韦德压着男孩越来越湿润的后颈，快步跑进了路边的酒店。

眼看着彼得把抑制剂送进了胳膊，接着立刻低头，小鸡啄米一样开始打瞌睡，在啄着啄着把自己放倒后，韦德又拿出了那张照片，在盯着看了十分钟后，直接点火烧掉了留底。

如果说之前他还觉得这两个任务的出现是个意外，那现在清晰的线索也足以让他抛下那个想法。

——有人把自己的存在介绍给了彼得，然后还有另外一个人，似乎在引导自己去查些什么。

两边的想法都很模糊，不过韦德现在却有种做奶爸的错觉，而且他带的孩子，还是个有着蜂蜜焦糖味信息素的小鬼头。

抓着头发恼怒的啊了一声，在喊完之后，韦德发现彼得并没有习惯性的惊醒，看来抑制剂的作用对他而言真的就像安眠药一样。

收回视线重又挪到那个被紧紧抓着的书包上，韦德眯着眼想——现在他要是拿着书包跑路，这小鬼应该也是发现不了的吧。

***

“跑路了？”九月最后一个周日的晚上，索尔一回到公寓，就发现那个早上出门的小骗子，至今为止还没回来。

“劳菲森先生在纽约是有房产的，他收拾完行李后肯定是回自己的公寓了。”作为和范达尔换班的接手，霍根的说法非常笔直，他虽然知道索尔又又又要开始追求洛基了，但这在他心里，就和对方又要开始风险投资一般寻常。

“地址呢？”

“如果你是想现在去抓劳菲森先生，我建议老板你还是先别这么做。”

“我现在还有什么事没做完吗？”

摔下外套和领带，索尔抓着被发胶固定的金发，一时居然有点莫名。

“今晚，可是，很重要的啊。”拖着长长调子的霍根，眯起眼给了索尔一个似笑非笑的眼神，等自己老板被看到冷颤连连了，卖关子的男人才咳嗽着补充道。

“大小姐的船，今晚就靠岸了。”


	6. Chapter 6

一辈子顺风顺水从未受过什么大挫折的奥丁森教父，这辈子也就栽倒过在两个人手里。

少年时初恋破碎，万劫不复之后，索尔总算从直愣自大的性格里脱壳而出。

在此之后，索尔人生中的二代目就出现了。其实对方一直都在，只是原来海拉看对方太小太脆，总觉得一不小心玩死了弗丽嘉会难过，所以总是收着点手，直到索尔十四岁，按照黑手党的传统，这已经是可以独当一面的成年人了，索尔的苦日子也是从那一天开始的。

基本上除了性生活教育之外，索尔的一切必备技能都是海拉一手调教出来的，在二十五岁前，索尔从没想过自己可能要接任奥丁的位置，因为从各方面来说，海拉的野心和能力其实比自己要更加契合这个家族，但世事无常，这位从出生起就以碾压之势活到现在的大小姐，最大个毛病，就是没耐心。

接手奥丁的事物后，海拉第一年还挺开心，第二年开始甩手，第三年干脆把索尔拎过来一放，然后自己买了艘豪华游轮，跑到公海开赌场去了。

不过赌场开了两年，海拉又觉得没意思，她想投资，投资时尚圈，最好是自己开创个品牌，至于钱吗，不用担心，她的海上赌场还在，而且规模巨大，日进斗金，完全足够她支撑起一个新产业的建立。

从霍格那里听到海拉的消息后，索尔先啊了一会，就好像灵魂出窍一般，等那缕出窍的灵魂随着呼吸收回了，索尔一拍额头，吐了口气，一副很想倒下不起的样子。

在没有海拉的这几年里，他都快忘记被自己姐姐支配的恐惧了，那个女人就是个标准的偏执狂加强迫症，不过她不是强迫自己，而是去强迫别人，只要是她觉得好得的东西，海拉就会用各种办法让你也去喜欢。

正常来说，一般人是没法抵御这女人的美貌和口才的，可索尔不，因为他很直，一就是一，二就是二，一向无往不胜的海拉在自己弟弟这里不知道摔了多少跟头，每摔一次她就要掐着小家伙的脖子重复一次，长此以往下去，奥丁森家的姐弟二人，就开始出现一种诡异的性格发展，简单来说就是“截然不同”。

“这个节骨眼上，她是玩累了回来休息，还是听到了什么风声？”拿起刚刚脱下的外套穿上，索尔松开领口放弃再把那勒脖子的东西系上，反正见海拉吗，只要不蓬头垢面就行。

“这就，只能当面问问了。”张开嘴来了个长长的大喘气，霍根指着门比了个请的手势。其实以纽约现在的局面，再加个海拉小姐，最大的可能就是——往汽油桶里扔火把，直接炸裂。

从车里出来没一会，又再坐了回去，索尔打开窗户合眼吹着夜风，本来上头的瞌睡都被这感觉吹跑了，说起来，洛基好像还没见过海拉。

勾起唇角自娱自乐的笑着，在索尔看来，洛基的性格应该还挺和海拉口味的。就像劳菲森家突变的基因，其实奥丁森家的两姐弟也像是出现了基因事故，或者在医院里抱错了一样，反正小时候，每次索尔被海拉打的鼻青脸肿，奥丁都要瞪着一双儿女，深深的怀疑一下这个问题。

因为游轮的吨位进港后出入不便，海拉是坐快艇直接回来的，这让霍根错估了时间，等他开到码头时，穿着黑色长裤披着件西装的女人已经在那里站了超过十分钟，从地上的烟灰看来，对方目前的心情还是不错的。

“出事了？”

开了车门刚走过去，踩灭了烟蒂的女人就抬头来了一句，索尔眨眨眼觉得这问题好像说的没错。

“上车说吧。”

“你脸怎么了？”

掐指一算从被打到今天，刚好两个晚上，印子虽然不明显了，但嘴角还有点破，可见被惹急的洛基下手有多狠。

“嗯……”

“你小情人打的？你哪个小情人胆子这么肥，敢上手打你。”

“要是小情人就好了。”想想洛基要是温柔贤惠小人妻一样蹲在自己身边，那样子真的想想都打寒颤。

“你怎么总在同一个人身上摔倒呢？”斜过眼奇妙的打量着索尔，海拉虽然还没见过那个小家伙，不过小时候对方坑了索尔一下的事情，现在还常在弗丽嘉口中出现，这都十几年了，转一圈，居然又回头了？！

“大概他有什么特殊的魔力，或者我被灌了迷情剂吧。”

“我看你是亏还没吃够，那小子精明又算计，他要想得到什么，可以忍下一年、两年、十年，哪像你，一有事情冲头，立刻跳起来就是一顿猛操作。”抖下肩膀的西装，海拉扭着脖子活动了一下，总在船上猫着，双脚落地都有些不实在的感觉。

“那这次呢，他能得到什么？”劳菲的死目前看来，对于洛基基本毫无价值，那个男人活着还能牵制点下面的活动，可现在对方死了，洛基的处境反而危险了起来。

“希芙不是说了吗，得到你啊。”掀开手包，拿了盒糖出来，海拉捻了一颗塞进嘴里去味，其实下船前她已经大概知道了一些，下船后也有人和她透露，除了关于内鬼这点，因为索尔没有外传，所以无人知晓外，她基本已经看透了现在的情况。

但从根本来说，这里面的水比想象的要深，很多事并不是真正查出来，而是被说出来的，这就意味着，这个人说的可能是真的、也可能是假的、或者半真半假的。

“罗杰斯的问题在于有人要陷害他，劳菲森的问题是顶层建筑一昔崩塌，可虽然是陷害，你不觉得对方的手段实在是稚嫩了点吗？这都多久了，酒店的活动有受影响吗？罗杰斯有被带走调查吗？没有吧，除了让他注意力转移外，基本没有出现任何的缺口，而斯塔克，他家里出现了内鬼这件事，实在太过凑巧。”

在洛基说奥丁森家有鬼的第二天，索尔就碰到了一个会引导他视线的问题——托尼被监视了。

可总的来说，劳菲森家有内鬼这个，没有人可以证明，因为劳菲已经死了，凶手还没找到。

斯塔克家有内鬼是既定的，但对方的目的其实还不明确，因为他是下毒而不是立刻杀死托尼。

至于被陷害的罗杰斯——布朗本就是他的任务，只能说这个任务时隔数月后才完成，而在已经完成之际，他的内部却出现了一个可能背叛的家伙。

“如果说萨诺斯现在很平静，那么奥丁森也是一样。”

“你觉得他在骗我？”说奥丁森家族有问题的是洛基，说整个地下世界都已经不安稳的也是洛基，可证据却都是间接的。

“你不也在怀疑吗？”放下手，左右腿交替了一下，海拉等霍根把车停稳后，拉开车门径自走了下去，“你去问了旺达，对方告诉你这是一笔生意，可生意是需要卖方和买方的，谁是买方？谁又是卖方？”

“既然你都这么说了，那借我几个人吧。”从车门探出头，索尔眯着眼大方的笑了起来，海拉一回来，他突然觉得自己的人手出奇的充裕。

“人可以借给你，事情搞砸了话就自己兜着。”

“我不兜着也没人兜了，摊子是你甩的，我总不能甩还给你吧。”可惜自己没有兄弟，不然索尔也想试试甩手掌柜的感觉。

皱着鼻子冷哼了一声，海拉转过身踩着高跟鞋头也不回的上了楼，以她的性格只有自己扔东西的份，可从没有人敢甩回来的。

“回去吧。”关好车门，再次瘫回了椅背中，索尔为自己这忙碌的一天打上了八十分，剩下二十分扣就扣在洛基没回来上。

***

周一的早晨，新一个办公周的开始，虽然大部分社畜的脑子还停留在休息日的最后一晚，但奥丁森家的主管们却已经忙碌了起来。

事情的起因很简单，索尔觉得海拉也许久没回来了，正好对方的生日也没差几天，不如就连欢迎的酒会一起办了吧。

办酒会需要什么？场地、布置、酒店、食材、人员、节目以及敲定参加的人员。

里面最好解决的就是地点，因为奥丁森集团刚刚投资了一栋大厦，在大厦顶层有一个花园泳池，入夜后可以俯瞰纽约的夜景灯光。

在经历了波澜曲折的周末后，洛基在周一的早晨，准点走进办公室，然后发现自己的椅子上多了个不速之客。

“我还以为自己走错门了。”握着门把认真的看了看名牌，没错，确实是自己的。

“你的电话打不通，人又从家里搬出去了，大家想联系到你都不太容易。”转着椅子从桌前站了起来，男人捋平领带走到门边，然后对精神不错的洛基点头示意了一下。

“电话打不通是因为没有了，我搬出去时劳菲森夫人也在，如果你有什么要传达的，完全可以让她告诉我。”

“她得话，你什么时候听过。”侧过脸好笑的嗤了一声，男人伸手按向洛基的脸颊时，被大律师转身躲过。

绕开男人走进屋里，虽然事情来得比想象中的要慢，不过洛基也知道，劳菲森家的那些人不会那么轻易放过自己的。

“有什么事吗？”

“好冷淡，怎么说我们也是堂兄弟啊。”摊开手面露委屈的哀嚎道，不过对于男人的惺惺作态，洛基还是觉得索尔更顺眼些，至少那个大块头没有什么花花肠子在。

“你和那两个去见上帝的家伙才是堂兄弟，鲍威尔。”

“准确来说，你们三个都是。”

“然后呢？你有什么指教，堂兄。”

敛着眉眼，连笑意都欠奉，洛基为自己这周的开门红感到了无限烦恼，希望接下来不会有更多的家伙来找他了。

“叔叔死了，两个继承人也不在了，家族要选举新的教父。”

“恭喜你离夙愿又近了一步。”

“叔叔伯伯们要你回去参加。”

“又不是要选我，我去干吗？为新教父的诞生流血流泪吗？”

“你知道这事不是我决定的，我只是个传话人，时间是这周五，地点是家族墓地，如果你在这之前跑了，那……”

“那我就要彻底背上杀死他们的罪名了是吗？”扯起嘴角对着男人冷笑了三秒，这种选新领导的地方挑在墓地，除了新旧更替，剩下的大概也是要找个由头来处理背叛者，至于这个人是谁，就看到这周五时，自己能不能找到杀人凶手了。

“我知道你一向很聪明，后果应该无需重复了吧。”

看着鲍威尔志得意满的笑容，洛基突然有点想笑的厉害。对方肯定以为自己会成为新任的教父，甚至觉得自己绿了劳菲这事，他的叔叔其实一点也不知情，不知道这周五他会不会为自己的过度自信而忏悔呢。

“我会到场的，你可以出去了。”

“祝你有个愉快的早晨。”

学着洛基的样子，做个挽手礼，不过姿势并不标准，所以看起来很是滑稽，可惜鲍威尔自己是看不到了。

办公室的门重又关上，洛基打开电脑登入邮箱看了看。周末的信息很少，删掉那些无用的后，剩下的除了弗丽嘉从意大利发来的问候，也只有索尔一大早给他来了封请柬。

点开电子请柬看了一下，洛基为这男人的小肚鸡肠笑到肚疼，因为昨晚自己没有回去，索尔居然在请柬的最后贴了几款项圈款式，然后让他顺便选一选。

你的心眼是只有芝麻大小的吗？——洛基

发出后不到三秒，邮箱的提示就变成一条未读，洛基甚至怀疑这个男人就是守在屏幕前，等着自己的回复。

它有多大你难道不清楚？——索尔

皱着眉头，洛基怀疑这男人又在说黄色笑话。

连你姐姐回来都管不住你那张嘴吗。——洛基

她很早之前就不再管我了，怎么，想认识她吗？酒会的时候给你介绍。——索尔

我想她肯定要比你讲道理的多。——洛基

哈哈哈哈哈，她要是讲道理，那么这个世界上就没有不讲道理的人了。——索尔

多谢你的告知，我想我自己会判断的。——洛基

回完这句后，洛基关掉了提示音，伸了个懒腰决定干活，反正酒会在周三，他还可以躲开那家伙两天。

不过这想法，其实，还是过于天真了。

下班逛了趟超市，抱着一袋东西到家时，洛基就看到了不请自来的金发大个。

张着嘴平复了下心情，洛基摇着头苦笑的想到，以对方的关系网，怎么可能查不到自己的住处，更何况他也没有要掩藏的意思。

“晚饭吃什么？”松开手臂拍了拍西装上的褶皱，索尔非常任性的跟在洛基背后，用力挤进了门。

“吃红烧索尔和清炖奥丁森。”

“听起来味道不错。”

甩掉皮鞋紧随其后，等洛基把东西一样样的摆在洗理台上，索尔已经脱下外套一副要打下手的样子。

“你是不是已经辞职了？”拿出围裙甩了一个给索尔，洛基就不明白了，这家伙哪里来得那么多时间。

“没有，现在的我，依旧是你买不起的。”对着围裙观赏了一秒，索尔怀疑洛基是故意拿了个粉色的给他。

“买你有什么用？除了脸和身材，你还有什么出众的地方吗？”

“你可以验下货？”

抽出切菜的陶瓷刀，洛基眯着眼危险的在索尔胸口划了两下，这家伙要是再说这种带颜色的笑话，他就把人片了炒肉。

“你说过，自己不会喜欢一个Alpha的。”把青椒切块后，洛基拿了个碗装好，突然想起索尔不能吃辣，嘴角一抿，无语的啧了一声。

“我十七岁说得话，你记了十五年啊。”

“不然呢？你这十五年来有交往过一个Alpha吗？别告诉我这就是你的心血来潮。”

“并不是，但是你不能因为这件事就否定我的现在。”

“人都是会改变的，可你索尔·奥丁森不会。”

“那不正说明我从小到大的喜欢都没改变过吗。”

侧过头回看了对方一眼，洛基还是第一次在这种正常辩论的情况下，被索尔给卡住。

“那换我来说吧——我不喜欢Alpha，我喜欢软软香香的Omega，OK？”

“No。”

完全进入油盐不进状态的索尔非常认真的否决了洛基，接着他就被大律师用刀架着扔出厨房剥花生去了。

坐在客厅的沙发上，回过头就能看到开放厨房里来回走动的洛基，索尔擦着鼻子嘿嘿了一下，然后被自己手上沾到的辣椒刺激到流泪。

把通心粉下进锅里，一回过头就发现索尔不见了，洛基龇着牙无语的关上火。

顺着水声一路找进了卧室，然后就发现索尔正在卧室的洗手台旁洗脸，看那粗扩的姿势，袖口、领口都无一例外的遭了殃。

抱着手臂等对方洗完，眼看着满脸是水的大佬抓瞎一样的摸毛巾，洛基看戏般的等了十几秒，在确定索尔快要抓到抹布后，才好心的给对方送上了块新毛巾。

“你干嘛了？”

“辣椒蹭脸上了。”

双手拢着毛巾擦了擦下巴，索尔那双天蓝色的眼眸被眼睫上的水珠打湿，碎裂在海面的波澜看得洛基胸口一紧，不过那感觉也只有一瞬，等他别过脸出去时，悸动的跳跃已经消失，心口依然死水一片，连石子也激不起一丝一毫的波澜。

“对了，我刚刚摸进来时，在柜子上碰到的。”放下毛巾把沾了点水的绒布盒子按到了洛基的手心。毕竟不是自己熟悉的地方，索尔光找开关就找了有半天。

“你不看看摔坏了没？”

接过盒子的洛基看也没看，这让本还有点好奇心的索尔彻底被打败——毕竟那看上去就是个首饰盒，大小的话，放一枚戒指似乎是足够了，难道洛基已经有结婚的目标了？！

“不会摔坏的，只是一对耳钉而已。”吐了口气，把盒子掀开，插在软棉中的红宝石耳钉苒苒的烧灼着，就像两点明亮的星火。

“送人的？”

“我母亲的。”

“那就好……”

眼看着索尔长舒了口气，洛基恶劣的心性瞬间蹦跳到了极点，在拉开抽屉把盒子放好后，大律师关上开关，笑眯眯的表示，等以后他找了个好看的Omega结婚时，就把这个耳钉送给对方做礼物。

“在你没有竞标下自己之前，你的财产应该也是属于我的。”

“你真是越想越美了啊。”咧开嘴笑意和蔼的盛出通心粉，洛基对着面前的两种粉末，毫不犹豫的选择了辣椒粉，而且还特意给索尔多撒了一些。

过完两天，直到周三下班的时候，洛基才在备忘录的提醒中记起今天晚上的酒会，其实以索尔的身份，酒会上根本不会缺少大人物的出席，相比较来说，自己现在的身份就很尴尬了。

不过对方既然亲自送了，不去似乎又不太礼貌，在抉择再三后，洛基还是回公寓换了身衣服，然后选了块手表和领针戴上。

入夜后的纽约，从时代广场到整个曼哈顿区，都沉浸在了一片霓虹的包裹之中。

洛基拿着请柬扫描入场后，立刻就被海拉吩咐的女保镖一路引到了包间，虽然两人还未见面，但通过索尔和弗丽嘉，怎么也算是彼此认识的。

而且海拉还记得索尔小时候那长达一个月的消沉，原因很简单——他喜欢的小家伙分化成了Alpha。

从小到大，什么玩具都是一天厌烦的索尔·奥丁森，第一次为了一个小男孩上心了五年，最后对方却成了一个怎么看也不适合自己的Alpha。那段时间，索尔别提多难过了，甚至于连海拉都被对方低沉的气压给牵扯，事后，从来不着家的海拉第一次记住了洛基的名字，尽管对方早已在自己眼前出现过很多次了。

“晚上好，奥丁森小姐。”

“我们这是，第一次正式的见面吧。”端过酒杯，翘起长腿的海拉，示意女保镖给洛基也拿杯酒来。

“机会难得吧。”

“因为我实在不太喜欢拘束在一个地方，所以这些年家族里的事情都交给了索尔。”取下杯上的樱桃放进嘴里，海拉咬着樱桃梗，淡然的笑了笑，“现在我回来了，也有些疲乏，正好现在索尔又重新开始追求你了，我想不如我就留下来吧。”

对着海拉的试探，洛基抿了口酒，轻笑着没有接话，虽然对方的意思是说——自己才是奥丁森家的掌舵人，可事情到底如何，显然应该由远在意大利的奥丁来决定吧。

“你不喜欢索尔？”

“谈不上。”

“那就还是喜欢的了，其实你和我母亲这些年一直有在联系，那你应该知道他们都很随性，不会拘束于性别的问题。”

“我并不是担心这点。”

“那是为了什么？因为索尔不够好，还是奥丁森家不够好。”

“海拉小姐会愿意让自己弟弟雌伏在别的Alpha身下吗？”

话音刚落，端着杯子的海拉就被冲入脑海的画面震的一抖，虽然她也知道索尔那长相在Gay圈是很吃香的，不过看洛基的身材，也不像能打得过对方的啊。

“两个Alpha，我们之间不会有标记，不会有孩子，除了一纸婚姻，一对戒指，任何的感情都无法保证我们不会彼此背叛吧，至于最后是我背叛还是他背叛，结果显然是不同的。”就像现在，没有劳菲后，家族的那些家伙就开始踩上他的肩膀，那索尔呢？比起劳菲来说，他显然拥有更多、更好的资源，自己怎么能保证这个男人可以永远爱他。

“标记和孩子只是一种手段，如果你觉得奥丁森家族的存在会威胁到你，那你从一开始就不该接近他。”

“关于这一点，我很抱歉，小时候是我有目的去接近索尔，但事后他已经把我甩了，也当着所有人的面说——不会选择一个Alpha，我想我们应该已经扯平。”

“扯平？”挑着眉梢好笑的仰起头，海拉承认，这小子的确比索尔聪明的多，可有些事，不是聪明人就可以做对的，“要不这样，你现在的处境很危险，我清楚，你想必也很清楚，我帮你摆平劳菲森家那群老顽固，你——离开纽约。”

睁大眼奇妙的看向了海拉，洛基知道这位大小姐的本事，也相信对方可以摆平一切，可他也确实有不能离开的理由。

“我拒绝。”

“那就别再耍着他玩了。”敛下长长的眼睫，海拉口气一冷，洛基被对方骤降的语气弄到背脊发麻，还没等海拉把下半句话说完，敲门后等都没等的索尔已经推门钻了进来。

“你喊走我的客人，总该和我说一声吧。”

麦穗金的短发随着索尔逸动的步伐而流淌，一股暖意被男人带入后扩散至室内。洛基仰起头，惊讶的发现对方脸上的紧张，等索尔急吼吼的和自己姐姐告别后，两人几乎是逃也似的跑了出来。

“哇，她居然发脾气了，也挺难得的。”按着胸口劫后余生的吐了口气，索尔为自己的出现打了个满分，不过他希望对方没有说什么让人误会的话题。

“说明你还是很受宠爱的。”抬起手拍了拍索尔的脸颊，洛基摇着头向外走去——这个家伙总是让他羡慕到牙根发痒。

“小姐？”

弯下身子，不安的询问着自己的老板，在海拉闭上眼吞下嗓子里的痛骂后，女人想了想，决定还是不能就这样便宜了对方。

“给安娜打个电话，计划提前，就说是我说的，让她改到……”

***

八点一过，酒会正式开场，海拉作为主人翁自然是受到了多方关注。

趁着所有人都去恭维自己姐姐了，索尔抬起手表看了看时间，还有一会，他决定先去和洛基吃个自助晚餐。

“喂喂喂，老板，你别等会一时激动说漏了嘴。”

“怎么可能？！”一口喝干了杯子里的红酒，索尔把空杯子给了范达尔，又从旁边拿了两杯刚满好的，这种时候就要表现的自然点。

“怎么不可能，你对着洛基一向嘴巴没个把门。”

“你最近怎么回事？有人给你撑腰了吗。”天天都有那么多意见。

拿着杯子，对迎面走来的家伙点了点头，索尔脑内的雷达，顺利定位到了洛基，在他拿着杯子走过去时，手表才刚刚指向了15分。

端了盘子在一旁发呆的洛基，很快就感受到了背后的目光，其实他也知道索尔这家伙不可能憋上很久的。

放下叉子和盘子，无力的吐了口气，在闭上眼又睁开的时候，瞳孔的视线中闪过了一点什么，他眨了眨眼，反应了几秒，等他的意识跟上行动时。

索尔已经走到了身后三步，洛基转过身，擦过肩膀的弹头卷携着杀伤力，一秒不停的射穿了男人的胸口，被击碎的酒杯炸溅出了酒液，带着深红的色泽晕染在了衬衣上。

索尔瞪着眼，眉头蹙紧了一下，闪过眼中的疑惑伴着倒地的惊呼被熙熙攘攘的分解开。

洛基在枪击发生后，就一直站在原地没有动过，他看到范达尔和希芙快速围到了索尔身边，慢慢淌出的鲜血混着红酒撕扯出一股奇妙的味道，在回旋的勃兰登堡协奏曲中，居然多出了一抹吊诡。

“快叫救护车！”

听着范达尔的喊声，洛基眨了眨酸涩的眼皮，在心里默默念道——是假的。

“按住伤口、按住！”

——是假的。

“天呐，这次轮到奥丁森家了吗？”

——是假的。

“到底，是谁做的？！”

——是假的。

睁开眼，用力攥紧了拳头，洛基拨开人群走了进去，索尔那染着鲜红的金发，正安静的躺在脚边。

——是假的！

他吞着喉咙里的艰涩，再次重复道。


	7. Chapter 7

入夜十点后，按照习惯，娜塔莎编好头发、戴上眼罩，平躺在了柔软的床褥中，大脑放空后没有几秒，她就暂时屏蔽了周围的声音，根据过往的经验来看，只要自己那个倒霉老板不要半夜出事，那么她就可以一个美容觉成功到天亮。

不过，想法的丰满与现实的骨干往往是背道而驰的，当娜塔莎成功进入深眠的两个半小时后，屋内的警报突然响了起来，她被身体上的反射神经吓到，一个挺身坐起来时，才发现居然是自己的手机铃声被篡改了。

“贾维斯？！”掀开眼罩对着手机屏幕上转动的蓝色光斑，娜塔莎深吸了一口气，然后紧紧皱起了眉头，毕竟谁都会有点起床气的爱好，就算对方是自己老板的AI也是一样。

“Sir出事了，请立刻到实验室来一趟，我已经拨打了家庭医生和救护车的电话。”

带着一股英伦腔调的机械音，平和又焦急的说完了情况，娜塔莎也不知道自己是怎么从一个AI口中听出情绪的，她猜这可能是自己的心理作用。

从换下睡衣到一路冲到底层，娜塔莎差不多只用了两分多钟，在这么短的时间内，家庭医生和救护车都是来不及赶到的，这让她成为了第一个观察案发现场的家伙，哦，或许不该这么说，但托尼总是有办法将房间弄的像被轰炸过一般。

“先生。”蹲下身推了推俯趴在地上的男人，娜塔莎托着男人的脖子小心的把对方翻了过来，除了鼻腔出血外，皮肤表面没有任何的伤口，呼吸微弱，脉搏加速，眼球无明显的斑点。

在捏开托尼的嘴角后，娜塔莎闻到了一股奇怪的味道，这可能是对方没有消化的夜宵，亦或者大肠功能不好，但这吓人的唇色明显昭示了对方的不妙，在看过托尼双手的指甲后，娜塔莎做出了“中毒”的判断。

“出什么事了？！”

半夜被一个电话喊到主屋的家庭医生，本来还以为是什么恶作剧呢，没想到现场的情况比他想象的要吓人几百倍。

蹲下身快速检查完托尼的全身，医生打开药箱开始急救，一分钟后，被贾维斯一同喊来的救护车也已到位，医生对着急救人员快速说明了一下药物过敏的历史，之后就要求娜塔莎先过去，自己要回去换套衣服，毕竟不是每个人都有女助理那样的先见之明。

出发的路上，娜塔莎握着手机，给斯坦和佩珀一人发送了一条短信，之后就只是专心的盯着托尼的心电图，中间的几次落差看得她心跳加速，可就算如此，托尼也完全没有苏醒的趋势，在被推进手术室后，娜塔莎坐在外面的椅子上发冷的打了个寒颤。

在纽约曼哈顿区的医院里，这样的情况也同样在洛基的身上发展了一遍，唯一不同的，大概就是在手术室的灯灭了后，他马上被范达尔偷渡进了病房，然后就看到穿着病号服，一脸精神的索尔。

“这事真不怪我！”双手抬起挡住了即将遭殃的俊脸，已经抓起床头水杯的洛基连做了四五个深呼吸，才没一时激动，让索尔血溅当场。

“所以这都是你计划好的？弹头、狙击点、时间、地点、以及众目睽睽之下。”

“除了时间，其它都没有问题。”索尔连拿来做弹道检验的弹壳都准备好了，结果本应该还有45分钟才开始的计划居然提前到了20:15。

“狙击手哪里来的？”

“我姐……嗯……”

名字一出口，索尔立刻按住脑袋沉默了下来。也对啊，那可是海拉的手下，能让对方违规操作造成现如今局面的，显然也只有海拉本人了。

“所以在你本来的计划中，应该是怎么发展的。”抱着手臂坐到了床前，洛基为自己吓出的冷汗而默哀，为了这个家伙，实在太不值得了。

“我们会一起吃顿晚饭。”

“然后？”

“然后霍格会借机把你请到包厢，等狙击手开枪了，外面乱起来后，他就会和你解释这一切的原因。”

“原因就是你在纽约近五成的大人物面前，用你姐姐的狙击手对着自己胸口开了一枪？索尔·奥丁森你的脑子到底是怎么长的，为什么就是和别人不同呢。”

其实现场的疑点很多，如果是杀死劳菲和布朗的家伙出手了，没理由第一枪是对准胸口而不是脑袋。之后急救人员赶来，把索尔拖走后，洛基才如梦初醒的擦了擦脸。

而那留在血泊里的弹壳则以一种诡异的角度压缩着，从人体的厚度来说，显然是无法达不到如此硬度的，那一秒，洛基清醒的发现，这就是一个局，而始作俑者正站在原地一步也没有挪动过。

仰起头遥遥的望了眼舞台上的海拉，洛基转过身跟着救护人员一起跑下了楼。

“这只是第一步，接下来还会有一件大事发生。”

蹙着眉，不信任的盯上索尔灿烂的笑脸，洛基在十秒钟后败下阵来，这个办法虽然蠢了点，但却是现阶段最有用的一种。

“从目前所有已知的情况来看，我唯一可以确定的就是有一股外来势力正在搅局，他们和布朗合作，带走了巴恩斯，又眼看着布朗被杀，并且还让巴恩斯在案发现场露脸，他们的目标不可能只是‘酒店’，假设对方的行为还造成了劳菲父子的死亡，那他已经成功将美国地下黑帮搅成一团乱麻，而我会帮他弄得更乱一点。”

插着手一脸自信的说完计划后，索尔马上就被洛基那森森的笑意弄到头皮发麻，虽然范达尔和他说，洛基在他倒地的一瞬间脸都吓白了，而且立刻跟着救护车到了医院，但从目前的情况来看，对方想打死自己的算计显然高过了担心。

“你把弹头改成了什么？”

“哦，麻醉针，希芙怕我笑场，所以特意弄了一种可以让人快速倒地的药，效果大概会持续三个小时。”

“那感情好。”抬起手腕看了下时间，才两个多小时而已，“也就是说你现在药效未退，应该会有点肌无力。”

站起身拢了拢手指，洛基按住索尔的肩膀，猛地下压，一副准备投怀送抱的样子，不过得到“关心”奖励的索尔，现在却没有察觉到洛基内心的险恶，在男人低头靠过来时，索尔眯着眼笑嘻嘻的把人反压进了单人床里。

“我小时候可是做过抗药训练的，说三个小时，到我身上肯定要大打折扣，你这也相信，是不是太笨了点。”

身体骤然失控后被压制，洛基眼皮抽动着给了索尔一个笑脸，等男人鬼迷心窍般俯下身时，接近临界点的唇齿中勾窜起了一股诱人的气息。

趴在门上偷听的范达尔本以为这两人要大吵一架，接着原地上演全武行，没想到洛基进去后居然很平静的和索尔聊起了天，不过这虚幻的假象，最后依旧以一声闷哼收场。

站在门前整理好衣服，洛基心平气和的走了出来，然后给了范达尔和希芙一个点头，接着施施然跑路了，完全不管被自己丢在病房的索尔到底疼成了什么样。

“哇，老板，你没事吧。”

趴在床上抱着肚子的索尔，这会到是脸色苍白犹如重伤，特别是那淌下的冷汗，看样子应该是被打的不轻。

“我可以理解成他在害羞吗？”

亲一口踹一脚，这要是以后真做到最后一步了，自己岂不是要被洛基给大卸八块？！

“我看他只是想踹你而已。”蹲在床前嗤嗤的笑出声来，范达尔真想为此大声喝彩，他还从没见过哪个人能让索尔这么上赶着去找罪受的。

“那也算赚到了。”翻过身把自己撂到了枕头中，索尔揉着生疼的肚子，突然想到了另一边，“托尼那里的进展如何了？”

“目前还没有回复，应该还未动手，不过这次海拉小姐可是把大家吓得不轻啊。”

作为知情人之一的范达尔，在索尔倒地时都差点吓吐出心脏了，更别说那些不知情的，也不知道海拉是怎么想的。

因为自己不是海拉肚子里的蛔虫，所以从事发到现在，洛基也只能大概猜测一下这位奥丁森大小姐的想法，不过就算只是猜测，洛基也不得不承认这个女人的老辣。

如果索尔想通过这个计划来寻找内鬼，那海拉的提前行动，其实也是把索尔身边的几个人也算进了勘查名单，当然也包括自己。

在枪击发生后，站在整个泳池最高处的海拉，完全可以把全场人的表情都收入眼中，谁有异心、谁有目的、谁隐而不发、谁幸灾乐祸……那一瞬间，所有人都成为了海拉眼中的猎物，不过在这件事上，索尔也没有说出实话。

回到车上，洛基脱下沾了血迹的外套和领结，然后卷起袖子准备开车回家，为这种人浪费时间就是在谋杀生命。

不过……

竖起拇指蹭了蹭发烫的唇角，洛基舒展开眉头好笑的哼了一声，就算还在怀疑自己都不会忘了占便宜，这还真有索尔·奥丁森的风格呢。

一夜过后，美国地下黑帮的确如索尔所说的——变得更加混乱。

奥丁森家的教父被枪击，这已经是本月第三起枪击案了，而斯塔克家族的教父则是突然重病住院，这两个情况不论真假，光是拎出来就已经足够探案人员喝上一壶了，等他们真的同时、一起发生后，负责调查“酒店”的探员们，有一瞬间觉得这可能是地下世界回馈给他们的报复？不然怎么能如此凑巧？！

造成此项巧合的始作俑者，现在已经偷偷把医院的VIP病区给清出了一片，虽然他和托尼不在一个医院，但不妨碍两人通过电脑分享一下这次假死的经验，事后托尼表示自己完全可以提名奥斯卡影帝了，毕竟索尔是被麻醉弹给干翻了，可他还是有意识的在表演啊。

“CIA那边的动向如何了？史蒂夫？”

虽然说事情是索尔挑的头，但托尼和史蒂夫也有参与，在救下布朗夫人后，史蒂夫就出现了一个疑惑——CIA想要找什么？

他们一边对酒店展开调查，一边却又派人对布朗夫人和女儿进行灭口，最有意思的是，按时间来说，其实目前所发生的一切，应该都是起源于布朗先生的暗杀事故，也就是巴基·巴恩斯的失踪。

从对方失踪到重新出现——布朗真正的死亡了、布朗夫人遭到谋杀、劳菲死于枪口之下、托尼发现自己身边有人要害他。

“他们目前的动向很奇怪，我也说不上来，就是感觉他们正在执行什么大规模的任务。”

“大规模的灭口任务吗？”盘腿坐在床上，已经成为大难不死一员的托尼现在正在修养，虽然他的昏迷是假的，可身体里还残留了毒素，需要住院观察，这件事的下一步就要由他来完成了。

“你是不是知道什么？”

虽然声音还在话筒当中，但没过一会，托尼的镜头那边，就出现了史蒂夫的身影，作为霍华德的好友，曾经家族的二把手，史蒂夫来关心一下自己的侄子似乎并没有什么问题——如果两人不是开了罐啤酒的话。

“大约在五个月前，有一天我走进实验室的时候，发现贾维斯没有和我打招呼。”对着镜头眨了眨眼，托尼耸起肩做了一个狡猾的表情，接着憋过嘴继续道：“我当时就很奇怪，然后就登入了程序，发现贾维斯的代码损坏严重，就像是被黑客攻击了一样，但在对方自主进化的这些年里，除非有一百个世界级别的黑客同一时间对他发起攻击，不然是不会出现这样大规模的损坏的。”

“查出原因了吗？”对于这件事，索尔也是第一次听说。

“没有，我只能尽力恢复他的主干程序，后来我发现，贾维斯在收到攻击后，第一时间将自己的主程序藏到了网络当中，而且还分解成了小的数据流，直到重组完成，他回来告诉了我一件事——他遇到了一个很强大的对手，对方也是和他一样的AI，不过在见面的瞬间，那个AI就试图将他吞噬，贾维斯的攻击无法压制对方，于是抛下片段逃走，但在被吞噬的0.0025秒内，他从对方的资料中，带出了一份文件。”

说是文件，其实也不过是一张暗杀名单，理由、原因之类的全都不明，从文件的类型来看，托尼认为应该是政府内部出品，而他通过贾维斯带回来的数据片段，最终找到了其中一个目标。

“彼得·帕克，15岁，高中，优等生，参加过唱诗班和校队答辩，父母都是研究人员，资料保密，或者说被有意删除了，他暂时住在自己的叔叔婶婶家里，从书面资料来看，我完全不明白，为什么会有人要杀他。”

一个干净到几乎没有任何污点的男孩，还未经历过恋爱和学业的烦恼，每天最重要的事就是体育课上能否出个风头，当然在做出这些判断前，托尼还通过聊天室认识了一下彼得，在和对方的聊天里，托尼已经可以为男孩的人格做出保证。

“于是，那个孩子呢？”听托尼的意思，他和彼得应该是认识有一段时间了，那按对方的脾气就完全不可能会让彼得出事。

“我给了他一笔钱和一个保镖，其实我本来也不确定CIA会动手，但彼得后来却证实，有特工在追踪他。”

在找到韦德并跟着对方离开纽约后，彼得依旧与网络上的Sugar Daddy保持了联系，他总觉得通过这件事，可以找出自己父母飞机失事的原因。

不过这一点，托尼就不太清楚了。

“这局面，还，真是越来越复杂了。”托着腮帮震惊的笑了起来，索尔捏着眉心思考着下一个阶段的发展，等摆在桌前最显眼位置的手机响起后，索尔舔着嘴唇，发了条消息出去。

需要借用你的专业知识。——索尔

“所以，之后我就要喊来斯塔克家的律师，帮忙撰写遗嘱了。”压着下巴，托尼抿起嘴，摆出了一副看好戏的模样。其实早在发现屋里有监听时，他就筛选过身边的每一个人，但结果并不显著，现在他因为“重病初愈”而要立下遗嘱，那显然是非常合情合理的一件事。

在遗嘱完成时，那个掩藏于家族里的内鬼，大概就要露出马脚来了。

***

周五下午三点整，穿着黑色立领风衣和羊毛衫的洛基，准时来到了家族墓地。

这地方本来是劳菲森家族上上上上一任教父的游乐场，就是有高尔夫球场、剧院、泳池等各种设备的一块土地，后来随着经济危机，美国内部大面积的失业人潮变动，原本如凡尔赛宫般美好的幻梦一夕破碎，几乎死于这场大潮中的男人事后推平了土地上的一切，最后只保留了一间小小的教堂，以及一片坟场。

除了历代的家族教父，那些具有血缘关系的大头目也会一起安葬于此，洛基回到家族后就从未来过这里，因为按照劳菲的说法，作为私生子的自己死后是不能葬在这里的。

等洛基来到的时候，家族里几个年事过高的老头都由子侄搀扶着站在了漆黑的墓碑前，摆在草地上的百合鲜艳而芬芳，明明象征着纯洁，却最终被献给了这个世界上最污秽的人。

掏出双手沉默的向各位退休头目们致敬，洛基在一片黑压压的人群中，看到了身着长裙的劳菲森夫人，以及身穿黑西装的鲍威尔。

作为劳菲哥哥的儿子，鲍威尔算是目前最有希望继承教父位置的候选人之一了——如果不出意外的话。

垂下头轻轻的哼笑了一声，等所有人都完成了献花活动后，那并列于青草百合之中的三座墓碑，清冷的竖立而起，等到百年后，将再也不会有人记得，他们到底是谁。

“这次召集大家来，是因为家族的前任教父，曾经留下了一份遗嘱。”

在得到两个侄子的扶持后，已经苍老如树皮精怪般的老人，咳嗽着走到前来，然后面向墓碑，缓缓的从口袋拿出了一张纸。

“这是劳菲写于一年前的遗嘱，之前一直保存在了银行的保险柜里，由家族的代理律师，”那个曾经做过洛基老师的男人站出列来点了点头。

“保险柜的钥匙、密码、指纹，分别由家族三位退休的头目保管，前教父表示，如果他去世后，家族内一时没有继任者，那么就把这份遗嘱取出来。”

老人话音刚落，负责保管钥匙、密码和指纹的老头目也慢慢走出了行列，这让立于人群中的鲍威尔脸色更加难看了起来。

扇着眼睫，好笑的咳嗽了一声，洛基就知道，以劳菲的性格，怎么可能会放过绿了自己的家伙。

“遗嘱第一条……”展开纸片，手指抖的像枯叶蝶般的老人，缓缓的将死亡从天顶一把扯下。

“……处决家族叛徒，鲍威尔·劳菲森。”

尽管遗嘱里没有写出前因后果，但劳菲死都死了，你也不能逼他跳出来给你解释，不过在墓地的正中听到自己的名字，鲍威尔不但高兴不起来，还哆嗦的差点把自己甩到了地上。

“这不可能！叔叔不会这么做的！是你，是不是你！”耸起肩膀浑身颤抖的犹如一只脱毛的乌鸦，男人一边喷吐着唾沫，一边伸手指向了洛基。

“因为你是那个家伙的学生！所以你偷看过遗嘱对吗！而且还修改了它！！”

尖锐的指责带来了四面八方的注目，洛基挺起脖子，面露微笑，那样子显然很是轻松自在，并且没有一丝一毫的胆怯。

“是你！肯定是你！你这个杀人凶手！你以为叔叔他们死了你就可以成为家族的教父吗！你做梦吧！”

挑着眉梢，面露促狭，洛基摇了摇头，好笑到甚至不想接话。

下一秒，还在跳脚的男人就被出来证明的三位头目斥责到消音，因为他们是亲眼看着劳菲写好遗嘱，接着拿给家族律师确认后，封入了保险箱，直到对方去世，才被他们三个给取了出来。

“作为一个背叛者，你有什么资格在这大呼小叫。”

垂下头用拇指用力抵住唇瓣，洛基为自己无法掩饰的笑意感到抱歉，不过劳菲明明早就知道自己老婆和侄子的私情，却能容忍到自己去世，直到这一刻，在鲍威尔最志得意满又遐想无限的时候，给了对方致命一击。

“不可能！不可能……夫人！夫人你说呢，叔叔怎么会要杀了我？！”

手里捏着帕子，微微垂泪的劳菲森夫人，到了此刻也再是不敢去看自己的情夫一眼。应该说直到这一秒，她才真的相信洛基当初的那句话——是真的。劳菲早就知道这一切，却一直秘而不发，他想要报复自己，想要自己颜面扫地，想要、想要……

抬起头，劳菲森夫人目光森森的看向了远处的男人，那个背光站着的身影高挑而挺拔，好像插在土壤中的树苗，随着日出潮汐而生长，现在已经长到可以遮天蔽日、树荫葱郁的地步，而她则是那朵被吸干了水份的鲜花，在干渴中老去、死亡。

“按照家族的规矩来吧。”放下手帕，别过脸不再去看对方，其实劳菲能留自己一条命，大概就是想要她亲眼看看对方的结局吧。

“这个自然。”点了点头的老人，示意等候的保镖将鲍威尔整个抓起，然后堵住嘴、蒙上眼、捆绑着带离了墓地。

“第二件事，咳咳，”捂着嘴喘了口气，老头掀起眼皮瑟瑟的说道：“洛基·劳菲森，将不再属于劳菲森家族，也不再拥有这个家族的任何权力。”

扬起脖子，伸手拍了拍后颈，洛基单手插兜突然笑了起来，那不可抑止的笑声在墓地上方回旋，最后落下成了灰烬，被他一脚踩进了地底。

“那么，让我们拭目以待吧，父亲。”

抹过眼角笑出的眼泪，洛基转过身头也不回的走下了山坡，在这多待一秒他都觉得恶心。

从山坡的墓地一路走下，洛基已经不关心这个凋零萧索的家族最后会由谁来继任，在口袋里的新手机响起时，洛基一扫信息，果然是索尔。

需要借用你的专业知识。——索尔

皱着鼻子思考了一会，洛基转着眼珠突然想到了一点，然后笑眯眯的给索尔回了条消息。

那我要收报酬的。——洛基

什么报酬？——索尔

你做我男朋友吧。——洛基

本来端着杯子准备喝口茶润润喉咙的索尔，被这条消息呛的一口气没喘上来，差点直接背倒在了病床上，被派出去干活回来的霍根，一看自己老板的蠢样就知道这家伙又要上头了。

“你收着点，脏死了。”抽了一叠纸递给不停咳嗽的索尔，霍根怀疑这人可能今天是要发疯了。

“咳咳……你的人……咳咳咳……不是说……咳咳咳……劳菲森家的老顽固……咳咳咳……没有难为他吗？”

“是啊，全须全尾的走下来，那肯定是没发生什么了。”要是发生了什么，霍根想索尔肯定是在这病房蹲不住的。

“所以，他……”端起手机捏着纸巾认认真真的擦干上面的水渍，索尔锁着眉头叹了口气，也不知道是为自己，还是为那些可怜的时光回忆们，“……又在耍我吗？”

这事摆在二十年前的话，索尔大概打死也不会想到，一个突然回归的小家伙，会给他往后的人生带来怎样的波澜与曲折，不过作为一个自信爆棚、保护欲外溢的小混球，索尔·奥丁森第一次看到洛基时，就觉得这个小弟弟，就是自己想要保护的。此种情结的产生基本来自于王子与公主的绝美童话，只可惜洛基是个空有美貌内心邪恶的“假公主”，而索尔也不是正义凛然花瓶万能的“真王子”，这段童话的开始到结尾，都充斥着黑暗系现实的招惹。

不过最近索尔发现，这情况，似乎又开始出现了新的变异，比如说现在——两天前还在拒绝自己亲吻的家伙突然说要交往，这到底是怎样的一个故事发展呢。

摸着下巴百思不得其解的索尔，很快就在医院看到了洛基，不过这次见面，索尔却蓦地正经了起来，这让站在一旁的范达尔很是不习惯。

“所以，你要我给托尼弄一张，可以牵动整个斯塔克家族权益的遗嘱？”双手交握在了膝盖，洛基点着下巴想了想，然后瞬间明白了索尔那句“弄得更乱些”。

毕竟在所有发生的事件中，只有斯塔克家是下毒，而不是枪杀，那就说明，托尼身上有什么东西，是幕后策划者想要的，如果这样东西出现在了遗嘱上，那托尼·斯塔克对于他们来说，也就没有存在的意义了。

“可以吗？”

“没问题。”

睁大眼露出了一抹笑意后，洛基想——自己可能知道了，要怎么搞定索尔·奥丁森。


	8. Chapter 8

作为一个分化不久、发育过半的未成年Omega，彼得的发情期基本就是睡觉睡过去的——一觉醒来，天气晴朗、鸟语花香，当然这是不可能的。

一拉窗帘，轰隆隆的雷鸣伴着大雨，哗哗的洗刷着玻璃，彼得揉着眼睛呆愣了两秒，接着发现自己饿了，从下飞机的时候他就饿了，结果饭还没吃又睡了一天。

“韦德？”捡起地上的书包检查了一遍，彼得一边穿外套一边寻找着不见踪影的雇佣兵，不过房间就这么大，不在厕所不在衣柜，也就没有别的地方好藏了。

“跑路了？”扯开书包看了看，钱没少，笔记还在，于是这家伙难不成出门放风了？

捂着肚子在屋里打了几个转，最后彼得还是撕了张纸给韦德留了句话，说自己出门吃东西了，让他回来不要乱跑。

到了酒店门口，彼得找前台借了把雨伞，接着就开始自己的奇异国度探险记，反正他是这么想的，还好他方向感不错，就算下着大雨也能摸清自己是从哪个地方走过来的。

坐飞机离开纽约时，韦德就把彼得身上的电子设备都扔了，只给他留了一个看起来是上世纪古董一般的折叠机，以及一本日常用语翻译指南，彼得夹着伞翻了下自己可能需要用到的几句话，然后边走边开始练习。

头顶的雨滴噼噼啪啪的砸击着伞面，彼得走了十分钟后就发现自己的鞋子有点湿，估计是进水了，说起来这双鞋也算是干过大事的小伙伴了，陪着他出国旅游逃难的一把手。

弯下腰顶着雨伞把鞋带系系好，踩过身边的鞋底溅起着雨花，彼得站起身继续着自己的餐厅寻觅之旅，在这种你不知道要吃什么，又不懂异国风情的情况下，快餐食品就是生命最好的选择了。

钻进店里，点了一份芝士汉堡套餐，彼得拿着手里的菜单牌转动了两把，如果是以前，趁着等餐的时间，他完全可以拿出手机玩转两把游戏，可惜现在他就像回归到了原始社会的山顶洞人一样——高科技产品？不存在的。

或许是因为大雨，店里的客人并不多，从彼得进来后，总共也就再来了四个人，基本构成了餐厅内的全部人员组合，等汉堡和配餐上来后，彼得抓着吸油纸裹着的汉堡张嘴咬了一口，夹在中间的牛肉很好的吸收了酱汁，而且在热压后，还带了点蔬菜的味道。

饿急的彼得几乎是用十口就吞下了一个汉堡，接着就是大口大口的吸着杯里的姜汁汽水，无处安放的视线穿过快餐店门口的玻璃，那里贴着的广告已经被大雨冲得有些脱胶了，不过彼得觉得最下面的那个笑脸很有意思，是用香肠和薯条堆砌的。

放下汽水，叉着香肠送进嘴里，彼得嚼着嚼着就有点腮帮疼，这个猪肉真的灌的太严实了。

一个汉堡套餐，十分钟就被消耗完毕，彼得拿过菜单又加了两个小吃，然后坐在原位敲打着脚尖，转过头时视线撞到了和他一起的客人，彼得还会弯着眉眼送上个笑脸。

等店里的卷饼和鸡翅一起上来后，彼得低下头，托着薄薄的饼皮用力咬了一口，垂下的发丝很好的掩盖了他的表情。彼得还记得，原来父亲曾经说过的，关于一双皮鞋怎么才适合奔跑的分析，里面提到了皮质、包裹出的脚型、鞋底的高度、防滑的边角、后脚跟的托嵌、以及最好是系带的。

这让彼得小时候养成了观察皮鞋的爱好，就像他刚刚蹲下身系鞋带时，就有一双很符合上述标准的皮鞋从他眼前走过，尺码是10，颜色是棕包黑，对方穿过他后，向着相反的方向离开，不过等彼得进入餐厅后，这双鞋的主人又一同出现在了店里。

虽然不排除对方走到半路突然想吃东西，然后掉头走了回来，但巧合的事情可一不可二。在把卷饼馅吃漏后，彼得抓了把餐巾纸将掉到衣服上的菜丝一点点擦掉，当然还有桌下的，在他弯下身看向背后时，那个坐在他隔壁的男人正岔开腿无聊的垫着脚尖，绷紧在袜子里的枪口顶起了一点凸起。

彼得很快就从桌底冒了出来，然后抓了抓头发继续和卷饼拼搏着。

四个特工，一个门边，一个身后，一个对面，还有一个把住了窗口，虽然四个人是和自己一起进来的，但是他们插在门口的雨伞已经不再滴水，彼得猜他们应该有车在附近，从他走出酒店到这里，是否有不适合车辆行驶的地方？

咽下最后一口卷饼，彼得已经撑得有些发慌，他需要想个办法离开，是继续装作没有发现，还是起身直接出去？

盯着最后一对炸鸡翅，彼得按着肚子有点想吐，汽水是真的很涨胃了。

不过是出门吃个饭，买了包烟，进门时韦德就发现小鬼头不见了，不仅不见，人还出门吃东西了。

丢下手里打包的食物，韦德下楼询问了前台，果然小朋友出门是会问大人的，彼得借伞时就问了哪条路上吃东西的店多。

撑着伞想了想彼得醒来后，饿的晕头转向的样子，韦德就觉得有些好玩。所以说带孩子带久了是会带出乐趣的，当然前提是那个小鬼够可爱够听话。

拿出和彼得配套的翻盖机，韦德按着音量键拨动了七长四短，屏幕黑下后切换到了由蓝色线条覆盖的街道图，在图上有个小小的红点，标志着彼得的位置。

***

作为世界上最忙碌的住院人员，索尔在一个稀奇古怪的梦里醒来时，脑子的神经还挂科在了恋爱学上，特别是在收到短信的一小时后，他就看到了洛基本人，对方不但完全没有表示，而且看起来特别正常，这让索尔一度怀疑，是洛基手机里的小病毒给自己发了消息，就为了让他看起来更迷惑一点。

“醒了？睡得如何？”

脑子嗡嗡作响的爬起身，还没等索尔把神经拉扯进回路，屋里骤然出现的声音就让他下意识的按住了毯子。没办法，以海拉彪悍的作风，闯入弟弟的卧室算什么，她说不定还会在索尔做爱时给他电话，就因为自己的跨国长途还剩下了三分钟没用。

“你改了我的计划时间？”挠着金发无可奈何的吐了口气，索尔觉得这问题的答案已经是确定的了。

“对啊，凭你那种手下留情的办法，怎么可能找出家族里的小鬼。”拉开随身携带的黑色大包，海拉抽了一份完整的文件丢到床上，里面掉出来的照片里，有一张小小胶囊的特写，虽然说是胶囊，但这种覆盖着电子纹路的胶囊，索尔只在一个地方见过。

“还活着吗？”翻开文件看了一遍，每一个人到奥丁森家的时间都不一样，所处的职位、待遇也是不同的，甚至于几个家伙多年来几乎没有任何的交际，但就是这么三个人，每个人在被海拉抓到后，都从后背和腋下发现了体内定位装置。

“死了，自杀。”撬开烟盒捏了根细烟夹在手里，海拉瞥着眉头突然想到这个病房是禁烟的。

“你是怎么找到他们的？”

“很简单，你中枪后，大楼暂时封闭检查，所有的信号源都被管制，在此期间，谁发出了消息给什么人，都在我的掌握范围内，这三个人汇报的对象不同，但最后的位置都指向了一个地方。”

昂起下巴示意索尔翻到最后，毫无疑问，中情局的大厦办公室。

“他们进来的时间不短了。”如果说CIA对他们这些家族毫无防备，那索尔是肯定不相信的，可光是这么三个卧底，就已经埋伏了六到两年不等，再往前，是不是还会有藏得更深的家伙。

“是，所以他们想要回去，做卧底这种随时会被揭穿绞死的活计，最希望的大概就是被自己的上级召回，所以这三个，只是小鱼苗，真正懂得这地底规矩的家伙，是不会这么快就向上面汇报消息的，因为这个消息，就算传出去，也是毫无意义的。”

枪击案，是案件，受害人是奥丁森家的教父，地点、时间、手法都可以确认，但除此之外呢？除此之外就一无所知了，没有狙击手、没有狙击点、没有凶器。

你可以想到帮派寻仇、可以想到暗杀名录、可以想到各种各样合情合理的解释，但这都不是最终的真相。

“这和将计划提前之间并没有必要的联系。”

“所以呢？这些人最长的已经在家族内待了六年，六年啊索尔，你知道这意味着什么，如果还有比他待的更长久，甚至于已经把自己染黑，变成彻头彻尾的地下头目的人呢？”

“你在发动战争吗？”如果把藏在地下世界的所有卧底全都揪出，那势必要和中情局正面对上，事情的发展到了现在，早就没有一颗干净果实的存在了。

“不，亲爱的，我只是要挖出你身边的毒瘤而已。”

“你怀疑范达尔他们。”

“我怀疑你那个漂亮聪明的小情人。”

抹着滤嘴上沾染到的口红，海拉冷哼着笑了起来。

“在我们所有人都以为他会成为劳菲森家教父更替的牺牲品时，他却已经知道了事情的结果，你知道这代表着什么吗？在我告诉他可以摆平劳菲森家的老家伙时，他拒绝了，因为他要留在纽约，因为他知道那些人根本没有办法对他如何，因为他在这里还有目的没有实现。”

所以洛基并没有自己说得那么无辜，劳菲虽然想阻止他接管家族，可这个成功可能也只是表面的，不仅如此，他还顺利插手到了这次事件的中心，劳菲森家族的崩盘象征着四大家族和酒店管理模式的断裂，在这之下，会有多少的生意网就此重组，在斯塔克、奥丁森和罗杰斯搞明白自己的问题前，根本没有人可以空出手来再去看看别的。

比如那个外来的家伙到底是谁？比如中情局加入这次乱斗的原因？虽然海拉目前也没有想明白，但她总觉得洛基是知道什么的，这个男人也许有喜欢索尔，可那层喜欢构建在了各项利益之下，以至于在索尔倒地时，他惊恐了一秒、两秒、三秒，接着快速冷静的分析了现场，然后跟着范达尔一起离开。

虽然海拉这辈子没有喜欢或者爱过什么，对于这种由身体激素和意志掌控的感情，缺乏同理心，但真正的喜欢，哪有那么多的时间去考量，第一时间扑过去才是真的吧。

“你虽然怀疑洛基，却也只是认为他有着自己的目的，但我却觉得，他在你中枪的时候就已经判定，这不可能是真的了。”

作为在场唯一一个可以俯瞰全局的家伙，海拉相信自己的判断，当然以索尔的性格，他肯定也是相信自己的，所以答案无解。

“问题的关键还是文森特·布朗吧。”对于自己姐姐直接给洛基判下死刑的原因，索尔没花一秒去考虑，他和海拉不同，他并不需要按照对方的方法来生存。

“随你。”站起身摆了摆手，在规劝索尔这件事上，海拉可以说是一次没能赢过，这小子的固执真是完美复制了奥丁，大概也就弗丽嘉有办法说服这两个该死的臭男人了吧。

周一一早，洛基就把按要求完成的遗嘱发给了托尼，这种既要引蛇出洞又要规避财务风险，还要躲过律师那双洞察的双眼的东西，可是废掉了洛基不少的脑细胞，还好斯塔克一向出手大方，虽然这东西交给贾维斯来分析也是一样的，不过人心比起机器有时还是复杂肮脏的多得多，加上托尼目前也不确定斯塔克的高层里到底有多少已经被洗脑。

遗嘱完成后，托尼把它稍作修辞，至少别说得时候被律师看出是别人写的，然后又让贾维斯录入了一份，等斯坦和佩珀带着律师过来后，托尼马上躺回床上开始演戏，按照他的说法，自己当年没有转行去做演员，实在是好莱坞的一大损失。

托尼这边在病房里演的欢快，史蒂夫也没有闲着，文森特·布朗的生平资料其实并不难查，在他的个人网页上都有撰写，麻烦的是他需要找到对方接触过的人和组织，特别是对方曾经举报过自己任职的州长，事后就离开了北美，这次回来除了保镖和家人外，显然还有什么比曾经的选举交易更大的秘密，只不过在秘密出口前，他就被杀了。

在给托尼弄遗嘱的过程里，洛基不出意外的接触到了一些斯塔克家族的产业问题，然后他发现，北美的四大家族，可能最有钱的就是斯塔克家了，那个数字比索尔曾经给他看到的，还要再多一个零。

这么有钱的一个家族，到了现在却是四大家族里最低调的一个，风头比不过后来居上的萨诺斯，自然也不是奥丁森和劳菲森的对手，其实到现在他都不太明白对方当年拆分家族的原因。

“想什么呢？”晃着手在洛基眼前打了个响指，等发呆的律师把注意力转回到自己身上后，索尔卡着一边耳机，开始听托尼那边的情况，现在争论的焦点还在遗嘱是否应该制定的问题上。

“他当年拆分了家族，是真的因为上面不允许了吗？”在发财这条路上，人总要讲究一个天时地利人和，就像斯塔克家族原来是玩军火的，在二战时期，整个美国都因为军火交易而蓬勃发展，更何况那会只是个小家族的斯塔克，二战后，北欧各国相继陷入战争的因果，出生欧洲的奥丁森家也是在那会陷入泥潭，然后整个被拉慢了数十年。

“可以这么说吧。”按着耳机点了点头，索尔皱着鼻子解释道，“斯塔克夫妇你应该见过吧，当初他们死于意外后，史蒂夫是调查过的，但是结果并没有公布，除了托尼和他没有人知道这场意外的真正原因，不过事后，托尼就把家族拆分，之后的美国家族和酒店的格局也差不多是从那一刻敲定下来的。”

稳定之前总会有一场动乱，就像战后无处安放的压力与情绪，在上世纪五、六十年代，冷战格局初步形成时，北美的黑市交易比起现在那是要乱上几百上千倍的，每天都会有一个家族毁灭，有新的家族登场，从没有所谓的互相牵制，每个人想得都是自己，只要钱够多、枪够多，就可以从零到有，从少到多。

“上世纪五十年代末，我父亲在欧洲时，英国伦敦下城区有一对兄弟，他们卖军火、卖毒品、洗钱、赌博，没有他们不做的生意，甚至于政府的议员都要讨好他们，当时的英国因为殖民地问题和财政腐败已经内忧外患，曾经的工业繁华到了现如今完全成了负累，他们就是趁着那时的混乱而起的，斯塔克家族也是一样。”

在意大利黑手党可以只手遮天的时期，他们甚至敢在法院门口暗杀反对者，这些从不是旧日报纸上的谣言，在上世纪冷战结束前，斯塔克家族基本可以说是从动乱中一路走来的头头，无论是奥丁森还是劳菲森，都还不够格跟他平起平坐。

“所以说斯塔克家族就是个无人知晓的宝藏。”在可能会被一棒子打死的时候，托尼及时的退出漩涡，虽然曾有家伙嘲笑他的胆怯，不过那些人最后却没有一个能走到今天。在震惊世界的911事件后，军火买卖就被大肆打击，而那时的托尼已经将家族的大部分产业抽离而出，放到了新产业的开发上。

“可如果只是为了钱，为什么要给托尼下毒，他早就不管公司的运营了。”索尔知道对方有钱，那些积累不是其它家族可比的，但为了钱而冒这么大的风险值得吗？谁不知道“酒店”是从斯塔克家里分裂出来的，如果让罗杰斯抓到那个下毒的家伙，对方还能有好日子吗？死亡其实并不是最可怕的，最可怕的是全世界最顶级的杀手会没日没夜的盯紧你的生活，你随时会失去自己身边的东西或人，那种心惊胆战的折磨将会伴随你直到死亡。

“那就是说事物的价值不在于斯塔克，而在托尼本身。”剥离开这个姓氏后，托尼还有什么？

塞着耳机两人叽里咕噜的说了半天，同样坐在病房里记录的范达尔和希芙，摸着下巴疑惑的看向对方，接着同样从对方眼里看到了不明所以。

这两人的相处模式经过这一役后，好像又发生了改变，原来喜欢耍流氓的索尔突然正经了，原来对索尔避之不及的洛基突然平静了，这简直就像看悬疑剧时，男女主突然黑屏滚床单一样，完全莫名其妙、完全不知所谓。

“差不多就这些了，给我看看。”不顾斯坦的阻止，托尼执意完成了遗嘱，并且在审核后签字，在自己死后，这份遗嘱就会生效。

“你啊。”被托尼气到摇头的斯坦，指着对方半天骂不出一句话来。

“我怎么了？这不是很好的解决了后续问题吗？娜塔莎给我拿杯水来，渴死我了。”

一边说话一边招呼来了女助理，托尼还拉着佩珀胡扯了几句，等水也喝完了，话也说完了，遗嘱也敲定了，托尼对着气冲冲离开的斯坦又调侃了一声。

“你都有黑眼圈了。”戳着佩珀的脸颊，托尼不正经的调侃道，“娜塔，你帮我送佩珀回家吧，我看我这位秘书小姐真的是要把自己忙垮了，你们美女之间总有些不一样的交流，放松一下，做个SPA，买个包包、鞋子、香水什么的，我给你买单。”

“噗。”本来还木着张脸的佩珀被托尼逗到发笑，见对方终于不哭丧了，托尼干脆把自己的司机也喊来，让他送两位美女去做做休息和放松。

“他把人都支走了，是想看看晚上会不会有人来杀他吧。”

等耳机那边的喧哗结束，病房只留下了托尼一人，律师回去对遗嘱存档，斯坦被气的不管了，哈皮送佩珀和娜塔莎去休息，而托尼展开了一本书，开始哗啦啦的翻书页。

取下耳机丢到桌上，洛基看看时间，就算对方想要灭口，应该也要等到晚上，现在时间还早。

“说吧，你想问什么？”抱着胳膊往后一靠，洛基现在看到索尔那脸色就很想笑出声来，这家伙花花公子一样的调戏手段也不知道是和谁学的，只要一碰上迎合党，立刻化为乌有。

“遗嘱都写完了，要不我们履行一下报酬？”

“可以啊。”摸着口袋拿出一张写好的纸条，洛基直接递给索尔让他看好了签约。

“这什么？”

“协议，交往协议，约法三章，随你怎么称呼。”

手抓电脑的范达尔惊讶的发现，自己可能要见证历史的诞生了。

“不是，你突然改变口径的原因是什么？海拉威胁你了？看到我突然挂掉，萌发了还是爱我的想法？”

“你想多了。”搓着鼻头笑到不可抑止，洛基摇着头把腿一伸，然后直接踩到了索尔的病床上，“因为从周五开始我就不再是劳菲森家的人了。”

“唔。”点头表示自己已经知道这件事的索尔，还是没能从中找到信息的关键。

“我父亲，那位劳菲森家的前教父告诉过我，你这辈子做得最对的一件事就是去认识了奥丁森家的小鬼。”单手撑着脑袋，洛基为这段回忆感到无限快意，那个男人总以为自己可以掌握一切，可是到他死了，也没有让自己为他完成任何一件事情。

“很像他会说得。”深深怀疑自己的初恋可能就是败在这个老头手里的索尔，现在到觉得对方死了，也许不是坏事，虽然凶手还没抓到。

“于是他开始试图干预我的分化。”在十二岁的分化期还未到来前，劳菲已经打定主意，要让小儿子做一个Omega，这样才能更好的发挥他的价值。

“但是很可惜，他还是失败了，我怎么会把自己的未来和人生，交付到一个十几岁男孩的喜欢上，成为Omega，永远做一个附庸，那不是我想要的，索尔。”

说完这句话后，洛基站起身给了索尔一个颊吻，然后敲着纸片示意对方好好考虑，如果同意就交往，不同意就结束，然后再也不要提什么喜欢啊、爱啊，他不稀罕。

“哇，我突然开始理解，当初那个被利用的女律师的感受了。”病房的门一关，希芙马上按着胸口哀嚎了一句，真的太帅了，帅得她都要叛变阵营了。

“原来还有这么一出吗。”搓着下巴的胡髭，索尔真的不知道该哭还是该笑，虽然说出不喜欢Alpha的是他自己，不过洛基和劳菲这段也挺让人惊讶的。

“那你算不算夙愿得偿？”放下电脑的范达尔迫不及待的想知道，洛基到底给索尔提了什么要求。

“要求很难吗？”眼看索尔的脸色沉了下去，希芙突然担心起对方会故意为难自己的老板。

“很难啊，真的很难。”拍下纸条，索尔跳下床踩着拖鞋往外走，等金发男人也出门了，范达尔和希芙凑上前一看，纸条上只写了一个单词——Trust me。

“相信我？”

“相信我说的？”

两人互看对方一眼，再次陷入了疑惑。

跑到走廊点了根烟，索尔翘着拇指一下下的戳点着眉心，如果像海拉和希芙说的，洛基的目标是自己，那么这个要求的存在就变得难以答应，毕竟他不止是索尔，还是奥丁森。

“他是怎么知道我不会被枪击的。”抓着脑袋奇怪的想到这点，索尔嘬了口烟，然后用力吐了出来。

入夜后，医院的病房结束了探视，值班的护士将走道的白炽灯熄灭，只留下了值班室的灯光方便病人休息。

虽然夜晚的病栋没有太多人员走动，但服务铃还是不时响起，在被一床病人喊走之后，值班室内暂时没有了护工的存在。

穿着黑色衣服的男人从走廊穿过，无声无息的动作好像湖面划动的黑色天鹅，攥紧在手心的握把被轻轻扭开，他推开门，缓步的来到了病床前。正在挂着的点滴匀速的吞吐着水珠，从口袋拿出针管的男人，对着药瓶的橡胶口扎了一针，等药物全部推入，躺在床上的病人皱着眉头，似乎感到了不适，不过在对方彻底陷入深眠后，拿过一旁枕头的男人开始掩盖住对方的脸孔。

枕头触及鼻翼和嘴唇的同时，病房内的光线蓦然间熄灭，从暗处窜出的声响让男人回过身用力将枕头投掷了出去，转挪到手心的手枪对着枕头的方向连开数次，直到炸开的羽毛飞溅而出，矮身冲来的家伙已经一拳擂到了男人的肋骨上。

左手接住对方攻势的同时，男人的右手已经被擒住，反转过的手腕让手枪落地，两人在几乎贴面的情况下拆格了数十次，直到身后的扳机扣响，一直紧凑在对方面前的男人向后一仰，划过眼前的子弹震落了面具，已经退到窗前的男人回头看去，本应该陷入昏迷的托尼正拿着一把伯莱塔，枪口的瞄准器对准了杀手，不过在他动手前就被埋伏的史蒂夫阻止了。

从房间的阴影处走了出来，史蒂夫蹙着眉头，碧蓝的眼眸奇怪的紧盯上对方，然后在托尼惊讶的目光中，喊出了男人的名字。

“……巴基？”


	9. Chapter 9

一周七天从周一到周日再到周一，基本就是个循环往复的过程，从一定角度来说，每一天的日子基本都是重复进行的，当然也会存在意外的时候。

在搞定了托尼的遗嘱和索尔的协议后，洛基难得轻松的去酒吧喝了一杯，接着带着微醺的脑袋回到家，洗完澡，躺下，关掉闹钟，一觉睡到了自然醒，等他睁眼的时候，手机里的未接来电和邮件已经快要撑炸了内存，随便点开一个语音信箱都能听到一连串狂轰乱炸式的咆哮。

顶着乱糟糟的头发，在床上坐了一会，等手机的电量在危险的1%跳动后，洛基果断选择了关机，现在任何的人和事都不能打扰他的悠闲时光。

拉起毯子舒服的躺回了床上，洛基盖上眼罩刚想听听音乐继续睡觉，公寓的门铃却在这会不合时宜的响动了起来。

闭着眼思考了一下自己最近是否有购买什么邮件，最后的答案是——没有。

于是洛基决定假装自己不在家。

“嘭嘭嘭！！！”

被子蒙过头顶，门铃的声音在三分钟后变成了敲打，整个人被吵到心慌的洛基几乎是直线的跳下床，然后大步走到客厅，将门用力拉开，接着就看到了捧着一大束玫瑰花的索尔。

“我就知道你在家。”

对着目瞪口呆、火气蹭蹭的洛基，索尔毫不在意的上前亲了一口，还顺手把重的要死的玫瑰一把塞进了对方手中。

“我给你的助理打了电话，她说你没去办公室，你的老板也找不到你，所以我猜你肯定是在公寓里蒙头睡觉了，没想到被我猜中了。”

抱着红艳欲滴、芬芳扑鼻的玫瑰，洛基做了四五个深呼吸，最后还是没能压住怒火——正常人怎么可能在按了三分钟门铃没人答应后，又砸门砸个两分钟！

“我后悔了，你还是赶紧滚蛋吧！”

手持凶器玫瑰，脚踩着地毯，洛基对不请自来的索尔进行了追打攻击，掉了一地的花瓣和叶片最后直接崩散了束带，从一捧变一把后，洛基干脆左手一把右手一把，对着索尔那张碍眼的笑脸一通乱甩，本来穿得很像白马王子的奥丁森教父，最后犹如刚刚离开凶案现场的杀手一般，衣服上满是红艳艳的花汁，金发也乱七八糟的垂了下来。

至于打人打的欢快的洛基，最后阵亡在了低血糖上，本来就一早没吃东西，又起床起的太猛，脑子一嗡、耳朵一聋，啪叽就把自己拍在了地板上。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”踩着皮鞋，站在原地，获得最终胜利的索尔丧心病狂的笑了起来，那一边脱外套一边捋头发的样子，很有点电影里变态杀人狂的味道。

“你到底是来干嘛的？”按着嗡嗡作响的脑袋，洛基为自己铺了地毯的先见之明表示了赞赏。

“来签约？”甩下外套从口袋里摸出了纸条，索尔兴致盎然的蹲下身，然后俯瞰着瘫倒在地的洛基，这家伙肯定是海拔太高、体重不足造成的缺血，以后有机会可以把人喂胖点。

“你当你是康斯坦丁吗？”

“我明明是爱神丘比特好吗。”

“你的裤子要炸线了。”

眯着眼视线向上一挪，洛基翻过身爬了起来，这家伙真是一点脸都不要了。

“我昨天问了弗丽嘉。”

望着洛基的后背，索尔突然产生了一种微妙的满足，大概类似于自己多年前的遗憾突然得到弥补的那种，又兴奋又激动还很幼稚可笑。

“嗯哼？”

“她说其实不用考虑那么多，反正还有海拉在，如果真的出事了，就把我赶出奥丁森家好了。”

仰着头在原地哈哈了两声，被这对母子神奇的交流所打动，洛基捏着鼻梁哭笑不得的发现，自己大概是真的要多个男朋友了。

“于是你一大早跑过来，就是为了告诉我这件事？”

“当然，你不觉得这很重要吗，关乎了我们未来的生活和娱乐。”

“什么娱乐？玩你还是玩我？”

瞥着眼狠狠的瞪了索尔一会，洛基最后还是败在了对方灿烂的笑脸里，这家伙每天的状态都是那种——世界上没有什么是解决不了的，如果有，那肯定是我索尔·奥丁森还没出手的原因。

“这个问题问得好，不如我们先去床上交流一下。”弯下腰喝嗤一声把人抱起，索尔搂着怀里的男人，心情愉快的甚至可以跳个桑巴。

不过等他要往床上扑的时候，洛基却推着索尔的下巴把人一脚踢了下去。

“洗澡去！不要浑身是汗的上我的床！”

“那如果有特殊需求的时候怎么办？你的床还用不用了？”

“我可以选择书房、餐厅、沙发、厕所那些方便打扫的地方。”

勾着嘴角给了索尔一个要命的笑脸，在对方的裤子快要支起帐篷时，洛基又给了男人一下，然后把人赶进了浴室。

靠在床上一边给手机充电一边浏览了一下邮件信息，有自己老师发来的，提醒他继续上班，律师事务所毕竟不是属于劳菲森的，他们只是合作关系。

剩下的就是索尔的碎碎念，这家伙还真的发了不少。

从第一条刷到了早上的最后一条，在看完对方发来的消息后，洛基喝的一声跳了起来，然后跑到浴室把门拉开，对着正在洗澡的家伙无语的喊道。

“为什么最重要的事情你没有说？！”

“什么事？”正在往头发上打洗发水的金发大个，很好奇的反问了一句，他把该说的都发出去了，不过发是发了，收信人看没看就不是他能预料的了。

“巴恩斯出现在了医院？”

“对啊，还和史蒂夫打了一架，然后没打过，所以跳窗跑了，那里可是顶楼啊，他敲碎玻璃落到了下层的平台，接着从紧急疏散通道跑了。”

“然后呢？”

“没有然后了？”

洗掉满头的泡沫，索尔学着洛基的样子歪过头，别说，虽然有点违和，但还挺有趣的。

“于是真的有人来杀托尼了？”

“他往药瓶里注射的是麻醉，应该不是要杀人，而是把人带走。”

“不，那个设计计划的人，难道一点也没有怀疑吗，你们这个计划可以说是漏洞百出，如果不是你姐姐的补充，可能一个人也抓不到好吗。”

“喂喂喂，给我留点面子。”

关了龙头抽过浴巾裹上，索尔靠着水汽满屏的镜子轻轻一敲，示意洛基往他这里看。

“这件事远没有你说的那么糟糕，其实就算所有人都识破了，对于我本来的计划而言，也不过是一个借口而已。”

一个大闹的借口。

毕竟四大家族和酒店的模式存在多年，CIA和FBI那边也基本认可了这种和平，但现在劳菲森家族的教父被杀，酒店的业务被CIA盯上，这里面其实存在着多种的变量，比如杀劳菲的是谁？比如CIA的目的是什么？

“因为几大家族安安稳稳这么多年，中情局的人可能已经忘记，我们本来就是黑帮家族了吧。”咧开嘴嘿嘿的冷笑了两声，索尔其实很不爽现在的情况，好像每个人都有秘密，每个人都有目的，每个人都有隐瞒的东西，只有他被蒙在鼓里，然后任人摆布。

“劳菲出事后，家族内并没有闹起来，这和原有构架的存在有关，可如果再有两个家族出事了呢？”

睁大眼，好气又好笑的摇了头，果然索尔的性格和海拉是有天差地别的。海拉想要在暗处，趁其不备一举得手，而索尔却是那种大张旗鼓的告诉每一个人，我要做什么，可你们没有人能阻止得了我。

事情如果按照索尔的想法，三大家族和酒店全都遇害，那么整个纽约地下王国的秩序就会土崩瓦解，奥丁森他们有了足够的理由来进行清洗，这时候就算挖出了CIA的卧底，中情局为了局势稳定，也必然会选择牺牲那些人。

“不过海拉觉得，现在还没有到大闹的时候。”摊开手晃了晃滴水的金发，索尔了解海拉的性格，对方是怕自己闹的太大，最后只能抓到表面漂浮的一些小虾米，真正应该的担心的，其实是深藏在海底的巨兽，那种家伙，不到鱼饵充足了，是不会浮出水面的。

“所以我们顺着计划准备了一份鱼饵。”

“托尼的遗嘱。”

这份遗嘱的利益分割会引来多大的鱼，现在还不清楚，但是巴基·巴恩斯的出现，显然证明了这份遗嘱的重要性。

“不过史蒂夫说，巴基不记得他了。”

对于失忆这种狗血肥皂剧惯用的套路，史蒂夫的接受能力基本等于零，第二天一早，范达尔还奉命跑去病房看了一圈，然后感受了一下两位顶级格斗大师的破坏力。

托尼坐在报废了一半的沙发上喝茶，贾维斯正在帮他分析吊瓶里的特殊药物，史蒂夫追出去后还没回来，不过看样子是没抓到，所以换个办法继续了。

“我可以采访一下当事人的感受吗？”在病房转了一圈也没找到个可以坐的地方，范达尔最后放弃的选择和托尼一起窝在那个塌陷了一半的沙发上。

“我现在越发好奇布朗手里到底掌握了什么秘密。”放下茶杯长舒了一口气，托尼揉着被吊肿的血管很是无奈了一阵。说起来巴恩斯之前是被史蒂夫招揽进斯塔克家的，后来父亲去世，他把家族产业一分，巴恩斯也是那个时候跟着史蒂夫去了酒店，如果要说巴恩斯有什么问题的话，那岂不是说对方已经在这个家族埋伏了十多年了吗。

揉着抽痛的太阳穴，托尼默默的又给自己添了杯茶。

只要托尼没死，这个遗嘱暂时就不会生效，想要捞出那个下毒的家伙就变得万分困难了起来，不过这时，托尼猛然想到了另一个关键——彼得·帕克。

这小子可是上了CIA暗杀名单的啊，原因呢？总不能毫无理由就这么一通被灭口了吧。

之前因为事情还没得到确认，托尼也就没有询问过彼得，现在对方跑也跑了，追杀的特工也的确出现了，似乎最好的问询时机已经来到，但等托尼点亮贾维斯时，却发现自己找不到彼得了。

***

说起下雨，彼得还记得自己小时候跑到院子里等雨，最后等来大雪的趣闻。

虽然事后他因为穿得太少而发烧，不过看着雪片混着湿意落下时，那感觉还是很微妙的。

握着雨伞在门口呆站了一会，从屋檐坠下的水珠敲的眼前模糊，彼得撑开伞走了出去，在店门合上的数秒，他回头看了一眼室内，那个穿着10码皮鞋的男人也随着自己起身，两人的视线在半路交汇，彼得弯着眼睛对他笑了笑。

店门在眼前关上，彼得丢下雨伞用力插进了握把的缝隙当中，那个已经起身的男人张嘴喊了什么，彼得没有听清，因为他看到了一辆轿车，在他用雨伞堵住店门时，有一辆靠边停靠的黑色轿车打着方向转了出来。

摆着胳膊快步冲跑在了大雨中，彼得突然想到上周老师布置的作业，关于理想、现实和自我的一个论题，他觉得现在自己的情况就可以顺利的切分成这么三块，并且写出一个震惊全世界的大命题来，当然前提是他能活到那个时候。

进水的球鞋在地上滑出一道水痕，彼得在冲过一条马路后回头，那四个特工已经从店里出来了。

“托·富勒说过，”转个弯绕进了路旁洗车的商店，彼得一边闪过走来询问的店员，一边碎碎念道“行路多者见识多，我这也算是特殊情况特殊对待了。”

顺着车辆出去的道闸哧溜而下，彼得左右看了一下，然后开始往酒店的方向跑去，其实现在回去是不明智的，但是他对这个城市的熟悉度太低，而且他不会开车啊。

从路旁垃圾桶的位置开始加速，在飞跳着落上一个三米多高的金属栅栏后，彼得看到自己即将出去的路口被一辆黑色轿车堵住，虽然车牌不同，但那显然是他们一伙的了。

“在对方人多势众的时候，就要避开锋芒。”鼓着腮帮也不管脸上滑下的水珠，彼得踩着栅栏的顶端向上一跳，然后顺利抓到了二楼的窗台。

顺着窗台的边缘半空转向，已经追到身后的特工从口袋里掏出了手枪，不过在对方抠下扳机的时候，彼得已经泥鳅一般钻进了侧边大厦的楼梯间里。

从楼梯间上面的小窗户摔了进去，彼得拍着头发上掉落的水珠，开始认真的按着电梯，拇指敲打着手腕，数到十五后，电梯门开了，钻进电梯的同时，两名特工已经找到了大楼的入口，对着一路跑来满身狼狈的男人摆了摆手，彼得按下关门，开始朝着顶层进发。

数字从屏幕上一寸寸闪过，在最高的一层出现后，彼得毫不犹豫的跑了出去，接着推倒电梯旁边的垃圾桶，把它横在了门里。

顶层的露台这会也被大雨洗刷到积水，从楼边往下看了看，这十几层的高度还真是让人有些不太习惯。

反背过书包让袋子里的纸币作为缓冲的气垫，彼得深吸了一口气，接着从两栋楼的落差间猛冲了出去。

比隔壁楼要矮上一层的天台成了彼得跳跃的落脚地。

双手抱着脑袋在地上滚了一圈作为缓冲，虽然胳膊腿都摔的生疼，不过粗略一算，自己应该已经甩掉了至少两人，还有两个家伙是想绕到自己前面来包抄的，至于两辆轿车上，彼得猜可能只有两名司机，对方也一同下车来追自己的可能性不高。

按着砰砰乱跳的心脏，彼得擦干手表镜片，从店里跑出到现在已经过了五分钟，他的最高行动时间是十五分钟，超过这个时间就会有生命危险了。

拉开大楼顶层的铁门，在往前迈出一步的瞬间，一阵急促的脚步声打乱了彼得原有的计划，那顺着楼梯冲上来的特工，挑的男孩心脏一紧。

神经先于意识的将门一把关上反锁，彼得眯着满眼的水雾左右看去，这栋楼的楼顶肯定是有排水管的。

扶着屋顶的边缘向下看了一圈，被锁在身后的铁门在两声枪响后被踢开，彼得踩着水管的固定栓向下一滑，手掌擦在塑料外的滑动让掌心一片火辣，如果现在不在下雨，他怀疑自己的双手会就此燃烧起来。

“在这里！”

从顶层一路滑到四楼，头顶上混着雨声的叫喊引来了两名特工的关注，彼得眯着眼向上一看，对方掏出的手枪，正黑洞洞的指向自己，在子弹擦过脸颊和手臂的瞬间，身体随着重力直直的坠进了楼下的垃圾桶。

铁皮的巨桶在彼得的冲击下翻倒了过来，一连几发的子弹都因此射在了垃圾桶的底部。

窝在桶盖下面细数着枪响，在两轮手枪的弹匣都已经耗尽后，彼得挥开面前的垃圾猛地冲跑了出去，笔直的巷道在此刻仿佛漫长的不见尽头，混合着心跳、脚步、雨声的耳膜轰隆隆的震颤出回响，彼得在跑到巷道入口的最后一秒停下了脚步。

那随着脚步声一起出现的刹车让黑色轿车直接甩尾到了面前，如果他刚刚就这么直冲出去，现在应该已经被对方开车撞死了。

“嘭。”

漆黑的单侧车窗从内炸响，飞射而出的子弹击中了彼得胸口的书包，被惯性撂倒的男孩顺着子弹的方向摔倒在地，已经停下车子的特工打开门走了出来。

枪口的瞄准器对向了躺倒在地的男孩，等对方走到彼得面前时，混在雨水中稀薄的血色被大雨冲开，男人抬起脚试图把背过身的彼得翻转过来，在他伸腿的瞬间，本来已经安静下来的男孩突然向上一顶。

双手的手肘卡住对方膝盖的同时，彼得一个翻身跳了起来，被卡到错位的骨头发出了一声脆响，男人短促的惨叫在书包挥下的刹那被打断。

捂着胸口蹭破皮的伤口，彼得气喘吁吁的拎起了书包，手表上的时间已经迈入了十分钟的大关，他能明显感觉到心跳和脉搏的急速跃动，就好像疯狂敲打的脏器正在试图从身体里蹦跳出来一样。

回过头看了一眼还插着钥匙的轿车，彼得为自己不会开车而哀嚎。

背好书包向着街口跑去，现在他甚至没有时间去心疼那一叠被射穿了的钞票，感谢它们，不然自己肯定要胸口开洞一命呜呼了。

顺着街道跑到了四岔路口，在彼得看到那被大雨洗刷干净的红绿灯时，那个最开始停在店门口的黑色轿车已经一个转弯停靠在了街道对面，降下的车窗口旁卡上了黑色的消音器，他举起手，目不转睛的看向了前方，这个地方，这个地方，甚至没有可以躲避的遮掩。

“哦，孩子，发生了什么？你看起来好像很不舒服？”

激动到快要破开肋骨的心脏，让彼得的呼吸急促到难以平息，他睁着发红的眼睛看向身边，一个撑着伞的老妇人，正疼惜的看着自己，从肩膀挪移过来的雨伞挡住了彼得暴露而出的身体，在他张开嘴想要回答对方的时候，一声闷哼消匿在了马路的杂音之中。

在绿灯亮起后，彼得跟着这位和蔼的夫人一起走到了马路对面，等黑色轿车的副驾驶打开时，叼着烟头的韦德施施然的从车上走了下来，然后对着浑身狼狈的彼得打了个招呼。

“你真是走路都走不好啊，我不是说了，没带伞就等我去接你啊，弄得这么脏，回去记得自己洗干净。”打着雨伞絮絮叨叨的把彼得拉进了保护圈，韦德眯着眼给了老夫人一个感谢的笑意，等对方微笑着走远后，已经快要站不住脚的彼得，张开手臂用力搂住了韦德的胳膊。

“哇，脏死了，小鬼。”夹下香烟塞回了口袋，韦德虽然嘴上嫌弃，不过到也没直接推开彼得，看对方这样子，显然是刚刚经历了一场逃亡。

“你怎么找到我的？”抱着韦德的胳膊用力压在心口，彼得希望自己的心脏可以停摆下来，再这样下去他大概会因为心跳过快而休克。

“当然是有我的办法啦，下次没有允许别擅自离开我的视线了。”伸手刮了下彼得脏兮兮的鼻头，韦德交过雨伞塞到了男孩手里，然后蹲下身示意对方快点上来。

“你的心跳和脉搏不太正常啊。”背着身上轻飘飘的小金主，韦德一边走着一边用手机回了条消息，既然要找实验室，还必须躲开CIA的追捕，那有一个地方，或许会是最好的选择。

“是爸爸的药。”双手环着韦德的脖子，彼得磕着脑袋有些接不上话来，不仅是心跳，还有血压、脏器等等，因为是未完成品，所以对身体的伤害才会如此巨大。

“做什么用的？”

“就，人造美国队长那样吧。”

嘴角含着笑意，在高功能的运动后，彼得明显感觉到了身体的虚脱，如果到了十五分钟，就算对方没有抓到自己，他也会在马路上直接晕倒吧。

“超级士兵吗，这种中二到极点的想法怎么还会有人相信？”

“就类似于人工培养，在食物、运动、反射神经和学习的多方条件下，人和人之间的差别就会出现极大的落差，如果再辅以药物，就可以达到不可思议的效果。”

“你父亲就是研究这个的？”

“他本来只是想看看能不能制造出，让我身体好一点的药。”

比如哮喘、过敏、近视等等，当然后来他成功了，也失败了。

闭上眼大脑堵塞到开花，等韦德发现男孩已经睡着时，他们距离港口还有很大一段距离，照这样来看，就算自己把他骗到满是恶棍的德赛拉普岛上，彼得应该也是没法发现的吧。

捏着彼得呼哧呼哧的小鼻子，韦德恶作剧了一会，结果只换来了男孩一个翻身，看样子是睡得挺安心了，不过这小子到底哪来的那么大的心眼？！

莫名其妙的拿出手机，把还开着的GPS追踪给关了。在发现彼得的光点开始高速乱转后，他就猜到应该是有人追来了，其实对方如果连这点本事都没有，也愧对中情局这么多年的发展，但是接下来他要去的地方，就不是那么好跟过来的了。

入夜前，韦德对着睡得小猪一样的彼得摇晃了很久，试图让这个快把湿衣服捂干的小鬼起来换个行头，不过就像彼得说的，那个药物似乎真的对他身体有害，加上身上摔肿擦伤的地方不少，到了前半夜，彼得就开始有点低烧，韦德抱着胳膊对着小家伙一点办法也没有，只能认命的把对方扒光光，接着处理下伤口后又给套上了衣服。

一觉睡了大半天，等彼得醒过来时，自己已经身在了一艘船上，从窗户看去的地方，海色深沉，很有点深海恐怖片的味道。

“韦德？”穿着T恤和长裤，彼得踩着拖鞋往上跑，还没拉开闸门，一个端着食物进来的黑人就把男孩吓了一跳。

捧着小心肝可怜巴巴的看着面前的卷饼，彼得眨着眼有点不敢下咽。

“你终于醒来。”钻到船头放了会风，等手上的烟抽完了，韦德转回来时，彼得已经好宝宝一样端正的坐在床边，然后看着面前的食物发呆。

“我们，要去哪里？”

“听过加勒比海盗吗？”

“看过。”约翰·尼德普可是他男神。

“对加勒比海的地理了解多少？”

“面积、水深、途经的国家。”

“我们现在要去的这个地方，地图上是没有的。”

“为什么？”攥着手指奇怪的歪过脑袋，彼得还从没听过这个，虽然加勒比海上应该有不少未命名的孤岛，但这和地图上没有似乎又是另外一种概念。

“坏人的天堂吧，反正那地方，你有钱就可以得到任何想要的，但也可能会被人抓起来杀掉。”手指敲着桌子示意彼得快点吃饭，他可不是幼儿园园长，能管理对方的吃喝拉撒。

“我们去那里做什么？”

“你不是要个实验室吗？那地方就有。”

睁大眼一时还没法转过弯来的彼得，选择沉默吃饼，虽然他现在不是很饿。

天亮之前，顺应身体的需求，彼得又在摇摇晃晃的船舱里睡了一会，坐在屋内的韦德拿着一个平板正在打游戏，打到中途，屏幕的左下角跳出了一个对话框，框子里的姓名让雇佣兵咧嘴笑了出来。

斯塔克：彼得呢？？？！！！

超级队长：被我卖掉了。

斯塔克：你信不信我现在就把你挂到黑市的悬赏榜上。

超级队长：啧，那小鬼没几两重，要卖也值不了几个钱的。

斯塔克：你们现在的位置……加勒比海？你要带他去岛上？

超级队长：是啊，他说自己需要一个制药的实验室。

超级队长：话说你为什么要把这小鬼塞给我，作为酒店的股东，那么一群雇佣兵和杀手还不够你用的？

斯塔克：酒店不行，不安全，你既然收了钱就把活干好了，等彼得醒了让他给我回个消息。

超级队长：那可不行，这小鬼手上只有20万，里面还有一些付了实验室和船费，接下来的钱可远远不够我保护他的了。

斯塔克：你要多少？

超级队长：他不会是你的私生子吧。

斯塔克：你的脑袋不想要了。

超级队长：好吧好吧，不过他或许真的有这个价值也说不定。

斯塔克：……

挂在电脑上和韦德聊了一会，等纽约这边入夜了以后，托尼还在想着彼得身上可能拥有的秘密，在他以为自己可以闭眼睡觉时，跑出去一天一夜的史蒂夫突然打了个电话回来，不是说他找到了巴基，而是说斯坦死了。

“死了？怎么死的？”

“就在书房，脖子被什么东西给炸烂了。”站在屋里看着眼前奇妙的场景，史蒂夫回顾了一下四周，敞开的保险箱，干干净净的书桌，以及，少了半边脖子的斯坦。


End file.
